


Эхо

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: В результате неудачного эксперимента Брок вынужден делить одно тело с Зимним Солдатом, легендарным оружием ГИДРы. И все бы ничего, но вскоре мир потрясла новость: из-подо льда вытащили и разморозили еще одну легенду – Капитана Америку, с которым Броку теперь предстоит работать. По заявке.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Эхо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест в соо "Хреноугольник".  
> Полный текст заявки: КФ2-019, Стив/Брок\Баки во всех раскладах  
> Руководству ГИДРы надоело, что поводыри Солдата мерли как мухи, и было принято решение сделать более сильную привязку между новым хэндлером и его проблемным подопечным. Вот только ученые слегка перестарались, и вместо безоговорочного подчинения получили телепатическую связь между поводырем и Солдатом. Более того, когда Актива замораживали, его сознание перемещалось в Брока. Правда, о таких интересных побочных эффектах их экспериментов ученым так и не сообщили.  
> Телепатия, тройничок, эксперименты над людьми.

Пробуждение оказалось не из приятных – Брок едва не воткнулся головой в стол и чуть не порезал себе ладонь кухонным ножом.

– Мы же договаривались! – рявкнул он, выпуская рукоятку ножа.

Солдат в голове виновато завозился, как таракан, улепетывающий от резко включенного света.

«Прости. Зато я почти приготовил завтрак», – ничуть не раскаиваясь, сообщил он, и Брок, отчетливо ощущая его приязнь, вздохнул.

Злиться не получалось, как бы он там ни ненавидел выплывать из сна вот так – перехватывая контроль над собственным телом у нагло занимавшего его в отсутствие хозяина Солдата. Брок прекрасно помнил, как думал, что свихнулся, когда впервые ощутил в сознании чужое присутствие. Это присутствие проявлялось острой тревогой, чем-то... неясным, чем-то, что чувствовалось где-то на периферии. Будто Брок оказался в пустой комнате и пытался найти скрытую камеру, изводясь параноидальным знанием о том, что за ним следят.

На всякий случай он тогда действительно проверил квартиру сверху донизу сканером, но никакой подозрительной активности не обнаружил. Смутное ощущение неодиночества нервировало, изводило, оседало на коже мурашками.

Конечно, можно было догадаться, что все это связано с неудачным экспериментом ГИДРы, на который Брока подписали в добровольно-принудительном порядке, но он не думал тогда, что все прошло настолько неправильно.

Пожалуй, он тогда вообще ни о чем не думал, кроме как о том, что жизнь превратилась в дерьмо в тот самый момент, когда он почти смирился со своим положением и начал относиться к ГИДРе так, как обычный человек относился к нелюбимой работе. Брок много лет тихо ненавидел ГИДРу, в которую влип по молодости и из которой не смог уйти, потому что ГИДРа, как оказалось, не выпускает из своих загребущих щупальцев никого мало-мальски ценного. Он всегда наивно думал, что его нечем будет зацепить – у него не было семьи, а на дальнюю родню, ни разу не поинтересовавшуюся, жив ли он вообще, ему было наплевать. Но на деле все оказалось несколько иначе и, утешая по телефону истерично перескакивавшую с английского на французский Марион, жену Джека, которого здорово порвала невесть откуда взявшаяся собака, попытавшаяся броситься на их мелкого сынишку, Брок понял, что уйти не по трупам ему не дадут. Длинный шрам, пересекавший после встречи с псом и без того хмурую рожу Джека, напоминал ему об этом каждый раз, как они встречались. Шрам и кокетливый адресник в форме осьминожки, содранный с ошейника той проклятой собаки.

Брок, конечно, смирился, но давления он не терпел, все внутри него едко, упорно взбрыкивало, протестовало против принуждения, и, за неимением возможности скалиться открыто, Брок периодически, как он это называл, очень аккуратно «саботажил» так, что не подкопаешься.

Договор с Пирсом оказался ударом под дых. Броку, разумеется, пообещали крупную сумму денег (если он выживет) за участие в эксперименте и даже повысили до куратора Зимнего Солдата (который не далее, как неделю назад оторвал прежнему куратору голову голыми руками) вне зависимости от того, сработает идея ученых или нет. Но Броку это сомнительное мероприятие не нравилось. Эксперимент, который, согласно гениальному замыслу, подчинит буйного солдата ему полностью, привяжет его вплоть до эмоциональной и психологической зависимости, не внушал ему доверия, как и возможные последствия. Или Брок окажется в одной связке с чокнутым суперсолдатом, или будет его куратором без связи, и бешеный любимец Пирса перемелет его без особых проблем.

«Я бы на тебя посмотрел, если бы тебе периодически прожаривали мозги», – бесцеремонно влез в его мысли Солдат.

Брок хмыкнул и хотел было ответить, но тот вдруг пропал. Его назойливое присутствие, которое Брок кожей ощущал практически постоянно, исчезло.

Одиночество казалось... непривычным. Солдат, каким бы модифицированным он ни был, периодически вырубался на несколько часов, как самый обычный человек, потому что ни одно сознание, видимо, не могло работать без перерывов.

Утешало только то, что Солдат был в криокамере, а значит, в относительной безопасности. Брок очень надеялся, что без присутствия куратора его трогать не будут.

Страшно было бы однажды проснуться и понять, что его Солдат – чужой, ничего не помнящий и не знающий его, Брока.

Он посмотрел на недорезанный салат и со вздохом сгреб его с разделочной доски в глубокую миску. Есть не хотелось, во всяком случае, до возвращения своего необычного сожителя, и Брок ушел мыться, морально готовясь к назначенной на утро встрече с Пирсом, который планировал обрадовать его какими-то новостями.

Начальственные новости обычно были одна хуже другой.

Солдат вернулся, когда Брок уже доехал до дома Пирса, почему-то решившего устроить встречу в такой неформальной обстановке.

«Ненавижу, когда ты уходишь», – заглушив машину, мысленно проворчал Брок, моментально успокаиваясь.

Кто бы ему пару месяцев назад сказал, что привязанный к нему неудачным экспериментом Зимний Солдат станет в его голове желанным гостем – Брок бы в жизни не поверил. Хотя бы потому, что Солдат по-ублюдски его шантажировал в самом начале, не дав рассказать ученым о побочном эффекте от эксперимента. Солдат ему не подчинялся – зато они с Солдатом слышали мысли друг друга.

«Ты мне вечно будешь это припоминать?».

«Ты меня за яйца прихватил, такого я не забываю, мистер Никаких-больше-экспериментов-или-я-подведу-тебя-под-расстрел», – отозвался Брок, вспоминая, как здорово испугался, когда понял, что Солдат, пошарившись в его памяти, выудил из нее все его попытки саботажа. Даже за одну его убили бы, не колеблясь, вместе с неизменным спутником Джеком, что уж говорить о пяти накопленных за последние годы.

«Жаль, что только фигурально», – нахально отозвался Солдат.

«Хваталки не выросли», – фыркнул Брок, выходя из машины.

От Солдата ему прилетело чувственным голодом, и чужое неприкрытое желание проехалось по нервам, как наждачная бумага. Брок споткнулся на ровном месте, едва не пропахав носом ухоженный газон, и Солдат заржал.

«Скотина», – не слишком убедительно подумал Брок, привычно отгоняя мысли о том, чего все равно не будет.

Эти два с лишним месяца, что Солдат провел в криокамере после эксперимента, были самыми кошмарными и самыми лучшими в жизни Брока одновременно.

Потому что, как выяснилось, телепатией все не ограничилось. И сознание замороженного Солдата перетекло в него – чужое, покалеченное, полное дыр, словно старый драный мешок, оно ощущалось, как какой-то плотный комок в голове, живущий там сам по себе.

И до того, как Брок понял, что происходит, он почти успел увериться в том, что окончательно спятил. Поначалу Солдат себя не проявлял, но, ощущая постоянное незримое присутствие кого-то рядом, Брок здорово издергался и уже подумывал, что нужно вызвать экзорциста. Или психиатра.

Его мучили кошмары, продолжавшие, впрочем, периодически повторяться и теперь, когда они с Солдатом нашли общий язык. Вынырнув из чужого сна впервые, Брок долго пытался собрать себя в кучу. Перед глазами стояла мутная, снежная пелена, а пальцы рук подрагивали, будто Брок все еще пытался безуспешно цепляться за скользкую холодную железку. В ушах звенел мерный дробный стук поезда. Брок помнил, что был во сне не один – там был кто-то еще, крупный, с бесформенным темным пятном вместо лица. Дотянуться до этого кого-то не получилось, и он слетел вниз, в стылую пропасть, проснувшись за мгновение до того, как коснулся земли. Этот кошмар повторялся чаще всего. Были и другие – узкая жесткая койка и человек над ним – какой-то злобно скалящийся ублюдок в белоснежном халате, взрыв, в котором он выживал не иначе, как чудом, просыпаясь до того, как кожу опаляло огнем. И почти всегда во снах был он – тот высокий, широкоплечий некто с пятном вместо лица. Наравне со страхом и ужасом Брок ощущал тоску по нему, собственное страстное желание дотянуться.

Конечно, он тогда перестал высыпаться. Сделался дерганным, злым, и по физическим показателям резко ухнул вниз. Вес, который он без особых трудностей брал совсем недавно, стал неподъемным. Брок просто дико устал, и каждый новый день только добавлял сложностей.

Однажды он очнулся дома за столом, перед мерцавшим экраном ноутбука, хотя точно помнил, что лежал на диване с книгой. Наряду с кошмарами появились провалы в памяти – периодически Брок обнаруживал себя ночами то перед открытым холодильником, то перед телевизором, то в ванной комнате, но в упор не понимал, как здесь оказался. Собственный внезапно появившийся лунатизм почти не удивлял – пиздец должен быть кромешным и абсолютным, иначе не считается.

Гугл предполагал шизофрению, обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство и Бог весть что еще – столько сложных названий Брок просто физически не мог запомнить. Симптомы вроде как даже совпадали, хотя он, полистав медицинский справочник в интернете, нашел у себя признаки почти каждой болезни и невольно вспомнил тот анекдот про студентов медицинского университета.

Неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, если бы на следующем же задании Брока не зацепило какой-то дрянью, от которой он вырубился... Зато не вырубился Солдат, перехвативший у него контроль над телом. Очнулся Брок уже в машине и, выслушивая восхищенные просьбы научить во время драки так подбрасывать нож, тихо охреневал.

Так явно проявивший себя Солдат перестал прятаться, и Брок в одночасье обзавелся сожителем, которого чувствовал всем нутром и который знал его самого, как облупленного.

Солдат оказался... интересным. И совсем не походил на то неадекватное чудище ГИДРы, о котором слагали легенды. Брок привык к его чувству юмора, манере мыслить, смирился с его вкусовыми предпочтениями и ел то, что в жизни бы в рот не потянул, потому что Солдат любил, например, кукурузу, и мог сожрать целый початок. Они разговаривали вечерами, смотрели фильмы, Солдат комментировал его тренировки и вообще занял вдруг в жизни столько места, что Брок провалился в него, как в топкое болото. Они соприкасались изнанками, знали друг друга так, как никто и никогда даже помыслить не мог, но Брок ни разу банально не держал его за руку и не представлял, какая на ощупь его кожа. И даже имени он его не знал, как и сам Солдат, впрочем.

«Ну, когда-нибудь же меня разморозят», – приободрил его Солдат, но Брок чувствовал его тоску и знал, что он просто хорохорится.

Открывшая дверь горничная без лишних расспросов провела его вглубь дома к хозяйскому кабинету. Все вокруг настолько дышало роскошью, что даже наступать на начищенную до блеска плитку казалось кощунством.

«Интересно, что наш великий министр обороны говорит, когда его спрашивают, как он обзавелся таким жилищем на свою зарплату», – съехидничал Солдат, ненавидевший Пирса такой лютой ненавистью, что оставалось только гадать, как он до сих пор до него не добрался, хотя своих кураторов резал, как цыплят.

Пирс жестом предложил ему сесть и неторопливо закончил подписывать стопку бумаг. Солдат ярился, и Брок, деливший с ним одно тело, разумеется, злился тоже.

Мысль о том, что Пирс – вот он, не подозревает, на каком волоске от смерти находится, – Брок попытался пригасить сразу же. Не хватало ему еще обвинения в убийстве министра обороны, даром что до Солдата он тогда добраться не сможет, вынужденный бежать из страны. Этот вариант развития событий чуть охладил пыл Солдата, и Брок с облегчением выдохнул.

– Что ж, мистер Рамлоу, поздравляю с повышением, – отложив в сторону бумаги, сообщил Пирс с ласковой мягкой вкрадчивостью, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку скрипнувшего кожей кресла.

Брок едва удержался от возмущенного: «Опять?!». Было у него уже одно повышение, благодаря которому у него теперь в голове имелся сожитель. Третьего он точно не потянет.

«Третьего я сам убью», – буднично сообщил Солдат, и Брок ему почему-то сразу поверил.

Пирс подтолкнул к нему папку и сцепил ладони. В своем громадном, как концертный зал, кабинете, он выглядел совсем незначительным, но Брок, напоровшийся на его цепкий, пронизывающий до самого нутра взгляд, внешним видом не обманывался. Глава ГИДРы внутри ЩИТа, министр обороны и просто злобный ублюдок мог быть кем угодно, только не трепетным миролюбивым дедулей, которым успешно прикидывался.

– Полагаю, пора вам послужить не только лично мне, но и всей стране, – пафосно добавил Пирс, когда Брок пролистал бумаги, оказавшиеся трудовыми договорами.

На него, Джека и остальных его людей, которых неведомо зачем решили вывести из-под Пирса и затолкнуть в ЩИТ.

«А я?» – страх Солдата кольнул, как иглой, под ребрами.

– Прежняя должность за мной сохраняется? – как мог бесстрастно поинтересовался Брок, вытаскивая из кармана куртки ручку и подписывая свой вариант договора.

Пирс, по виду явно желавший для полноты картины подсунуть ему свою ручку – выглядевшую дороже, чем среднестатистический смартфон, – забрал второй экземпляр и сунул его в папку с логотипом ЩИТа.

– Разумеется. То, что происходит в нашей организации, не касается ЩИТа. К тому же, как я помню, несколько лет назад вы, кажется, хотели сменить место работы? Мы всегда поддерживаем наших сотрудников.

Брок едва зубами не заскрипел от желания проломить этому козлу череп. Солдат этот порыв с готовностью поддержал, но он ощущался спокойнее, чем несколько минут назад. Видимо, сказывалось его облегчение от того, что нового куратора в ближайшее время не предвидится.

– Спасибо, сэр, – кое-как обуздав раздражение, сказал Брок.

Пирс оценивающим взглядом окинул его и кивнул.

– Как получите подписи своих людей – отнесите папку моему секретарю. Надеюсь, новые обязанности вы будете выполнять с такой же безукоризненностью, – сладко добавил он.

Брок легко наклонил голову, имитируя поклон, и пожал его холодную, будто лягушачья кожа, ладонь. Прикосновение было неприятным, и он, тщательно скрывая свое истинное отношение к происходящему, все же рискнул высвободить руку первым. Пирс невозмутимо кивнул на дверь и придвинул к себе очередную стопку бумаг, напрочь забывая о Броке.

«Не нравится мне это. Зачем он стягивает своих людей в ЩИТ?» – едва за ним закрылась дверь в кабинет, спросил Солдат.

Брок последовал за ожидавшей его горничной к выходу. Вопрос был интересным, но едва ли они смогут найти на него ответ.

«Даже если бы мы знали – все равно ничего не смогли бы сделать, пока ты на базе ГИДРы в криокамере», – высказал он все же очевидный факт.

От Солдата повеяло тоскливой нежностью и жесткой решимостью. Брок интуитивно понял, что дальнейший разговор ему не понравится, но заткнуть своего сожителя было, к сожалению, невозможно.

«Слушай, я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал из-за меня. Если будет возможность – уходи. Я того не стою», – ну, Брок как в воду глядел.

– А кто стоит? – вслух бросил он, останавливаясь у машины.

Мирно прогуливавшаяся по тротуару женщина вздрогнула и испуганно посмотрела на него. Мужик бандитской наружности в элитном квартале, разговаривающий с самим собой, ее явно напряг. Брок, не желая и дальше привлекать внимание, сел в машину.

Перед глазами промелькнули смазанные, невнятные картины – он в кого-то стреляет, лежа на холодной крыше, какая-то девица, прикрывающая своим худеньким телом тучного мужчину...

«Я, что ли, стою? Я тоже кучу дерьма в жизни натворил. Так что захлопнись», – закончил мысль Брок, заводя автомобиль.

Солдат угрюмо замолчал, но Брок на его недовольство внимания не обратил. Мериться достоинствами (в их случае, правда, больше недостатками) он предпочитал в постели, а не в процессе пиздостраданий по тому, чего уже не исправишь.

***

Вернувшись вечером домой, Брок ощущал себя выжатым, как лимон. Весь день прошел в невнятной беготне, и ровно на жопе он сидел аккурат час – когда ехал в машине.

Сначала Брок вылавливал по огромному зданию пятерых своих людей. Те, будто дети в магазине сладостей, носились по этажам, офигевая от размахов штаба ЩИТа, и даже на мат не реагировали. Судя по взглядам охраны, те искренне жалели, что «новобранцам» выдали временные пропуска. Единственным адекватным остался Джек, который преданно таскался за Броком по пятам и, кажется, тоже был не слишком-то рад смене места работы. Одно дело – марать руки в ГИДРе, и совсем другое – корчить из себя двойного агента, работающего на обе стороны разом.

Кое-как собрав все нужные подписи, Брок отдал папку секретарю Пирса – молчаливой длинноногой девице с как будто приклеившейся к лицу улыбкой. Та, сверив данные, прошлепала печати и вернула ему договора, отправив вместе с ними к кадровикам.

– Джек, я хочу поручить тебе важное задание, – сообщил Брок, выйдя из приемной.

Джек показал ему средний палец и успешно прикинулся глухим. Бюрократию он ненавидел еще больше самого Брока.

«У тебя просто кошмарная дисциплина в отряде», – ввернул Солдат, последний час помалкивавший и даже мыслями особо не донимавший.

Впрочем, за время их сожительства чужие мысли перестали быть раздражителем, превратившись в подобие фонового шума. Брок и не стремился шариться в голове Солдата, иначе свихнулся бы, пытаясь проанализировать помимо собственной внутренней болтовни еще и чужую. Так что по негласно принятому решению контактировали они с Солдатом друг с другом или прямым диалогом, или ощущениями, от которых отстраниться было не так просто, как от назойливых мыслей.

«У меня методика. Пока беспрекословно слушаются на заданиях – пусть сучатся вне их», – не согласился Брок.

Солдат молчаливо не одобрил его методы работы. Брок не стал ему напоминать, что Зимний Солдат только миссии хорошо выполняет, а как оказывается на базе – начинает беситься и убивать всех, кто попадется под горячую руку. Он прекрасно помнил, как оторвавшего голову куратору Солдата усмиряли электрошоковым ошейником – причем разряд был таким, что прожег ему шею до мяса. Ставший невольным свидетелем этого Брок, до того о любимце Пирса только слышавший, через несколько дней после и получил то самое предложение, от которого не отказываются.

Солдат в ответ на его «ненапоминание» напомнил о том, что именно Джек, подобравший выпавший пульт от ошейника, и огрел его током, пока Брок с остальными, пытаясь не сдохнуть в процессе, его отвлекали.

Броку от воспоминания о том, как Солдат, которого било током, с ненавистью глядя на Джека, упорно пытался ползти вперед, трясущимися пальцами впиваясь в пол, снова стало не по себе.

«Ладно, проехали», – вклинился Солдат, и от него снова пришла мягкая, ласковая приязнь, пробежавшаяся по коже мурашками.

Кое-как победив бюрократично настроенных девиц в отделе кадров, Брок снова пошел вылавливать своих людей – получать постоянные пропуска. Пирс, видимо, загодя подсуетился, так что подписанный трудовой договор был чистой формальностью.

Оставшиеся часы Брок провел, выслушивая инструктаж и осваивая свой кабинет и инфраструктуру здания. Затем, будто всего остального было недостаточно, его вызвал к себе Фьюри – человек, которому Брок теперь, спасибо Пирсу, обязан был подчиняться и перед которым должен был демонстрировать лояльность, мать ее.

«Давай, повторяй за мной – Хайль, ЩИТ!» – ехидно выдал Солдат, и Брок едва не заржал прямо посреди начальственной речи.

Так и не добившись от Брока информативных ответов на вполне логичные вопросы – в конце концов, его личным приказом Пирса переводили из штата министра обороны в ЩИТ – Фьюри отпустил его, дав неделю на ознакомление с должностными инструкциями, техникой безопасности и всем прочим.

И вот теперь, когда длинный день закончился, и Брок наконец вернулся домой, Солдат снова исчез. Даже поразительно было, насколько непривычно ощущалось его отсутствие. Раздосадованный тем, что мирный вечер в, скажем так, семейном кругу отменяется, Брок поужинал оставшимся с утра салатом, выудив из него ненавистную кукурузу, и поставил запекаться индейку – единственный вид мяса, к которому Солдат имел слабость.

Остаток вечера он продремал на диване под мерный бубнеж телевизора, но и через несколько часов Солдат не вернулся. Брок переложил готовую индейку из противня в миску и запихнул ее в холодильник, надеясь, что его сожителю не приспичит опять обожраться ночью. Он уже начинал здраво опасаться, что с таким графиком питания наест себе бока.

Закончив со всеми бытовыми делами, Брок влез под душ и минут пять стоял под горячей водой, смывая усталость прошедших часов. С каждым днем становилось все сложнее. Пирс в любой момент мог выдумать все, что угодно, а на волоске теперь висел не один Брок, а еще и зависимый от него Солдат, к которому он, всю жизнь счастливо избегавший личных привязанностей, прикипел, сам того не ожидая. С другой стороны, когда настолько близко, изнутри, узнаешь человека, это, наверное, вопрос времени...

Сейчас Брок искренне пожалел о том, что тогда, перед экспериментом, особо не разглядывал своего нежеланного подопечного. Солдата, полуголого, пристегнули к креслу здоровенными фиксаторами, и он мирно спал, усыпленный каким-то препаратом. Брок помнил его урывками – красный след от ошейника на шее, почти трогательное, расслабленное во сне лицо, на котором в глаза бросились только удивительно пухлые губы и ямочка на подбородке. По левому плечу змеились толстые розоватые рубцы, походившие на веревки, удерживавшие металлическую руку на месте. Солдат был худым – ключицы и ребра проступали под кожей так, словно скелет пытался вырваться наружу из бренной оболочки тела, хотя широченные плечи намекали, что в нормальном состоянии Солдат должен быть размером с гризли. Даже поразительно было, что у него хватало силы выполнять редкие задания и буянить, с таким-то недовесом.

Брок вспомнил, с какой жадностью Солдат ел в его теле, будто надеялся дистанционно откормить собственную замороженную в криокамере тушку, и сердце сжалось от горькой нежности. И почему он тогда, когда была возможность, не рассмотрел, не прикоснулся, не вобрал в себя все, что мог? От одной мысли о том, какой на ощупь была бы кожа под ладонями, каким был бы вкус губ, Брока бросило в жар.

Он чувствовал себя проклятым призывником, который впервые оказался в казарме и вдруг понял, что любимая девочка осталась далеко, и даже по-быстрому перепихнуться, возникни вдруг такое желание, было не с кем.

Большую часть времени Брок изнывал от оседавшего под кожей возбуждения, потому что Солдат, щедро делившийся своими эмоциями, оказался чувственным засранцем и реагировал на все подряд. Брок даже пальцы облизать за едой не мог, чтобы его не приложило жарким томлением. Или в зеркало посмотреться. Или банально раздеться перед зеркалом, потому что Солдат, пользуясь случаем, начинал его разглядывать и отпускать комментарии, от которых у Брока неизменно тяжелело в паху. При этом на того же Джека, которого они периодически встречали в раздевалке или душевой, Солдат не реагировал, как не реагировал на хорошеньких женщин или вообще кого-то, кто не Брок.

Брок и сам по себе отличался не самым смирным темпераментом, и его желанный до скрипа зубов сожитель только подливал масла в огонь. Иногда ему казалось, что если бы они с Солдатом вдруг оказались в одной постели – разодрали бы друг друга на сувениры.

Солдата все не было, и Брок, понадеявшись, что еще минут пятнадцать уединения у него будет, обхватил ладонью свой тяжелый, колом стоящий член. При свидетеле он ничем подобным никогда не занимался – сначала они с Солдатом бодались, а затем Броку попросту не захотелось издеваться над человеком, лишенным собственного тела. Едва ли Солдату понравится ловить отголоски чужого удовольствия, не имея возможности хоть как-то на него отреагировать.

Стараясь не думать о том, что он дрочит на человека, которого вблизи видел лишь раз и то пристегнутого к креслу, Брок привалился к стене и прикрыл глаза. Но не успел он и пару раз двинуть ладонью, как ощутил присутствие Солдата. Слегка поплывший уже Брок от неожиданности дернулся, едва не оскальзываясь на мокром поддоне душевой кабинки. Солдат несколько мгновений озадаченно молчал, видимо, соображая, что происходит, а затем нерешительно попросил:

«Можно... Мне?».

– Чего? – не понял Брок, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Наверное, нужно было уже включить воду похолоднее и выбираться из душа.

«Я... Черт, я даже не помню, когда в последний раз... Можно?» – хрипловатый голос Солдата подрагивал от возбуждения, и Брок едва не застонал, погребенный под его эмоциями – жадным желанием получить и доставить удовольствие, пронизывающим до самого нутра голодом и страстным любованием, обожанием даже, от которого было почти до неприличного хорошо.

Брок молча уступил ему тело, оказываясь на правах наблюдателя. В сознательном состоянии он этого не любил, хоть и доверял Солдату. Но собственная беспомощность, невозможность даже рукой шевельнуть, его пугала до чертиков. Впрочем, он, как непосредственный хозяин, скорее всего, смог бы силой вернуть себе контроль над телом, но Брок надеялся никогда эту теорию не проверять.

Солдат, будто не веря, что ему все-таки позволили, поднял руку и погладил теперь уже себя по лицу кончиками пальцев. Его прикосновение, свое и чужое одновременно, прокатилось по телу щекотной волной. У Брока разом закончились все мысли. Он чувствовал и реакцию собственного тела, и эмоции Солдата, растворяясь в нем до основания. Его по отдельности больше не было, не существовало, как будто эта такая неправильная, такая странная близость спаяла их, как припой соединяет два металла.

– Как же... Черт, – выдохнул Солдат его голосом и, погладив себя по груди, сжал между пальцев соски, выкрутил их сильно, почти до боли, и Брока вместе с ним выломило от острого кайфа, прокатившегося по телу прямиком к паху.

Солдат сладко застонал и опустился на колени. Здесь, внизу, льющаяся сверху вода разбивалась на мелкие прохладные брызги, которые щекотно жалили ставшую чувствительной кожу. Но Солдат, впавший в горячечный чувственный амок, едва ли это замечал. Он был весь как неукротимый бушующий огонь – горел страстью, пылал восторженной влюбленностью, отчаянной и нежной, и Брока било этими чувствами наотмашь. Никогда и ни от кого за всю жизнь он не ощущал такой безусловной неэгоистичной любви. И ни к кому сам никогда не испытывал такого раболепного обожания. Что ж, он все-таки был прав, когда считал, что Зимний Солдат перемелет его без особого труда.

Перемолол. Только не так, как ожидалось.

Они, слившиеся воедино так, как никому и никогда не светило, будто ходили по краю, балансировали на той тонкой грани, на которой были вместе, неразделимые, равные во всем. Это заводило до одури, разливалось экстазом в каждой клеточке тела.

Своя-чужая рука на члене ощущалась по-другому – и пальцы сжимались крепче, чем делал обычно сам Брок, и движения были резче, исступленнее, но от этого контраста было хорошо.

Потому что можно было, абстрагировавшись от всего, представить, что они по-настоящему вдвоем, а не делят одно тело. Что это рука любовника жадно ласкает его, заставляя поскуливать от наслаждения; что это он, рядом, и это его пальцы, мокрые от воды и слюны, толкаются в его тело, безошибочно попадая именно туда, куда нужно, растягивают тугие мышцы, готовят для него – того самого, желанного до безумия. Тягучая волна жара, поднявшегося, казалось, от самого сердца, из самой глубины не такой уж и черствой, как выяснилось, души, обрушилась лавиной, вышибла дух, принося с собой мучительно желанную разрядку. Погребенный под удовольствием, сладко гулявшим по телу, Брок не сразу понял, что контроль над телом ему вернули.

От Солдата шло ровное, умиротворенное тепло, сытое довольство. Счастье.

«Спасибо», – сказал он, почувствовав, что Брок понемногу обретает способность мыслить.

– Обращайся, – вслух хмыкнул Брок, заползая под воду.

Разомлевшее тело слушаться отказывалось наотрез, и идея свернуться калачиком прямо здесь, в душевой кабине, с каждой секундой казалась все привлекательнее.

– В хлам укатал, – проворчал Брок, кое-как поднимаясь на ноги. – Если бы здесь был, вообще угробил бы, наверное.

Солдат самодовольно фыркнул, но не стал отвлекать его от важной миссии, заключавшейся в том, чтобы дойти до спальни. Заговорил он только тогда, когда Брок, выключив свет, заполз под одеяло.

«Там же, кажется, индейкой пахнет, да?» – поинтересовался он невинно.

– Если я очухаюсь среди ночи у холодильника с индюшачьей ногой во рту – не знаю, что с тобой сделаю! – вскинулся Брок, подумав о том, что вытяжку надо выбросить к черту и купить новую.

Нормальную и эффективно избавляющую от лишних запахов.

Солдат насмешливо хмыкнул.

«Ну, можешь меня наказать. Отшлепать там с особой жестокостью», – предложил он.

Брок представил, как будет шлепать самого себя в попытке выразить свое негодование поведением Солдата, и хохотнул.

«Хорошая попытка, но обойдешься. Уж лучше я добавлю это в список того, что планирую сделать, когда мы окажемся наедине и каждый в своем теле».

Солдат промолчал, но Брок, ощущавший его, как себя, знал, что он согласен с этим решением. И что он даже впервые позволил себе робкую надежду на то, что оно исполнится.

***

Заскучавшая, видимо, Вселенная решила подкинуть им шанс побыть наедине уже через пару недель. Все эти дни для Брока пронеслись, как один миг, и, пожалуй, он впервые в жизни ощущал себя действительно на своем месте. И дело было далеко не в новой должности, в которую он вник довольно быстро – под Пирсом Брок занимался тем же самым, разве что отчетности в ЩИТе прибавилось. Просто он, всегда избегавший привязанностей и серьезных отношений, чтобы не добавлять врагам рычагов давления, вдруг оказался не одиноким, чьим-то. И, как самый обычный среднестатистический человек, он каждый вечер возвращался домой к семье. Это было... приятно.

Семья, правда, целый день была при нем, но в рабочее время Солдат вел себя смирно, хоть и продолжал комментировать все подряд, подчас убивая меткостью замечаний.

Зато вечера принадлежали только им. Солдат даже, чтобы не оставлять Брока одного по вечерам, начал пытаться вырубаться вместе с ним по ночам или днем. Срабатывало это, конечно, через раз, но вместе они стали проводить больше времени, будто бы та странная, неправильная близость сломала барьеры, которые раньше между ними находились.

Для Солдата было нормой по возвращении домой ошпарить чувственным, жадным желанием прямо на пороге квартиры так, что ужин превращался в полуночный. При полном отсутствии телесного любовника Брок заебывался так, словно переживал медовый месяц. Он ощущал где-то на периферии болезненное недовольство Солдата тем, что они вынуждены при этом делить одно тело, но отказываться от подобного взаимодействия тот все равно явно не собирался. Будто удовлетворялся тем, что хотя бы одному из них было хорошо.

Потом Солдат взял за привычку «нагибать» его перед огромным, в полный рост, зеркалом в коридоре, оставшимся еще от прежних владельцев квартиры. Брок, вообще-то, уже года три планировал выкинуть к черту эту огромную херню, занимавшую коридор и пугавшую его выпрыгивающим навстречу отражением раз в неделю как минимум, но руки все не доходили. А теперь уже, видимо, и не дойдут, потому что Солдат так искренне наслаждался возможностью видеть его, будто создавая для себя иллюзию настоящей сопричастности, что смущение самого Брока, который никогда особенно не жаждал видеть свое отражение во время секса, по сравнению с этим было неважным.

Потому что за одно только жалобное, горячечное: «Господи, детка, какой ты красивый», сказанное, правда, его собственным голосом, он готов был душу продать, не то, что подрочить у зеркала.

В отместку за эту совершенно не подходящую ему «детку» Брок начал в такие моменты называть Солдата «малышом», но тому неожиданно понравилось. За неимением собственного имени он был согласен и на глупое прозвище, лишь бы избавиться от тяжеловесного, безликого «Солдат».

– Хорошо, что у меня почти никто не бывает, – вздохнул Брок, скептическим взглядом оглядывая зеркало, перепачканное в очередной раз его спермой и смазкой, флаконы с которой теперь хранились прямо тут, на полу.

Солдат, ощущавшийся, несмотря на привычную горечь, довольным и расслабленным, хотел было что-то ответить, но силы, видимо, оставили его, потому что в следующую секунду Брок оказался один.

– «И когда я укладываюсь спать – со мной ложится призрак», – продекламировал он строчку из песни любимой певицы, которую обожал за мягкий, чуть хрипловатый голос. – М-да.

Настроение испортилось, как и всегда, когда Солдат пропадал. Брок оттер несчастное зеркало, поужинал и, ежесекундно, будто одержимый, прислушиваясь к себе, в конце концов не выдержал и ушел спать.

Чтобы проснуться рано утром от звонка гидровского координатора, который сухо потребовал явиться через полтора часа на базу за подробностями внезапно образовавшегося задания. Обычно операции планировались как минимум за неделю, в ГИДРе любили кичиться порядком.

Вернувшийся Солдат помалкивал, позволяя Броку спокойно вызвать остальных своих людей. Последним он позвонил Джеку. Трубку тот взял не сразу, а когда все же ответил на звонок, то сонным совсем не казался.

– Сможешь меня подкинуть? – попросил он, выслушав Брока.

– А чего с твоей... О. Твоя мамзель опять во что-то въехала? – заинтересовался Брок, позволяя себе отвлечься на разговор, пока перехвативший контроль над его телом Солдат потащил его сонную тушку на кухню.

Джек раздраженно засопел, как сердитый еж.

– Зеркало боковое снесла, заезжая в гараж, – все же ответил он и, услышав его гогот, отключился.

Джек никогда не смеялся над женой, косячившей с завидной регулярностью (ладно хоть по пустякам и без жертв), принимая ее со всеми ее недостатками и особенностями. Пожалуй, только теперь Брок начал его понимать в полной мере.

Солдат беспрекословно уступил ему, и Брок, бросив перекладывать еду из контейнера в тарелку, ушел умываться. Приоритеты у них с сожителем, что ни говори, были разными – Солдат норовил поесть при каждом удобном случае, а Брок предпочитал оставлять еду напоследок, из-за чего частенько пропускал приемы пищи.

Через полчаса, наскоро перекусив, лишь бы Солдат перестал нудеть, Брок уже забрал Джека. Тот был привычно хмурым, но на этот раз у него хотя бы было достойное оправдание собственной мрачности – он полночи занимался ремонтом автомобиля и до сих пор не закончил.

Брок, толком не вслушиваясь в его болтовню, больше рассчитанную на то, что сам Джек не уснет, как раз остановился на светофоре, когда Солдат вдруг исчез – резко, так, что Брока полоснуло по вискам. Он дернулся, заставив подскочить и Джека, который сразу схватился за оружие – была у него такая нездоровая привычка, ужасно бесившая жену.

«Брок», – Солдат вернулся так же резко, как пропал, но голос его звучал странно, глухо, словно он пытался докричаться до него издалека. – «Они меня размораживают. Брок, они говорят про обнуление!» – в его голосе отчетливо слышалась паника, отчаяние подранка, загнанного в угол.

«Тяни время, сколько сможешь. Я еду», – стараясь не поддаваться такой же панике, сказал Брок, ощущая, что с каждым мгновением чувствует Солдата все меньше.

А их телепатия, как он выяснил еще в первые часы после эксперимента, работала на не самое большое расстояние. И когда Солдата разморозят – он не сможет с ним связаться, пока не приблизится к нему.

Наплевав на запрещающий сигнал светофора и правила дорожного движения, Брок резко выкрутил руль, проехался по двойной сплошной, понадеявшись, что прав его после этого все-таки не лишат и штраф не впаяют (в ГИДРе он в конце концов состоял или нет?), и проехал перекресток через едва образовавшийся зазор между автомобилями. Вслед ему неслись негодующие гудки чудом не впечатавшихся друг в друга машин.

– Ты чего творишь? – заорал Джек, поспешно пристегиваясь.

Брок, которого гнала вперед мысль о том, что в их следующую встречу Солдат может его и не вспомнить, на его вопль внимания не обратил. Остепенившись, Джек стал больше ценить собственную жизнь, не желая оставлять семью в одиночестве, и был теперь почти скучным. По молодости он был тем еще адреналинщиком, и проезд перекрестка на запрещающий сигнал раньше его бы только повеселил.

Оставшийся путь до базы они проехали в рекордные сроки, хотя Брок под конец уже и сам начал сомневаться в том, что они доберутся целыми и невредимыми. Бледный Джек, у которого едва заметно подрагивали руки, которыми он цеплялся то за ремень, то за приборную панель, с усилием перевел дух.

– Быстро давай! – рявкнул на него Брок, выбираясь из машины.

Джек молча показал ему средний палец, но тоже вышел, с силой захлопывая за собой дверцу автомобиля. Здесь, на напичканной камерами территории, торопиться было бы недальновидно – до времени сбора оставалось минут двадцать. А объяснять заинтересованному руководству, что именно так гнало его на работу, Брок не хотел. Очень стараясь не сбиваться на бег, он прошел через пропускной, подавив желание вогнать пропуск в глотку тормознутому охраннику, и сразу свернул по коридору к спуску на нижние ярусы, туда, где держали Зимнего Солдата.

Брок спустился на два этажа вниз, когда на него душно навалилась паника. Такой ужас он испытывал только раз в жизни – когда Солдата впервые обнуляли после эксперимента, и его страх передался Броку.

«Я здесь», – позвал Брок, толкая дверь в ближайший туалет.

В мыслях Солдата коротко вспыхнули облегчение и горечь.

Джек, продолжавший молчаливо негодовать, остался было ждать его в коридоре, но Брок поманил его за собой. Виски наливались болью, но он по опыту знал, что будет еще хуже. Что боль будет такой, что в голове будто полопаются все сосуды. Несмотря на то, что в размороженном состоянии они с Солдатом были связаны одними только мыслями, а не сознаниями, обнуление почему-то било по обоим.

– Глушани тут все, что есть, – борясь со страхом, который Солдат победить не мог, как ни пытался, попросил Брок, тяжело опираясь спиной на стену.

Джек, не задавая вопросов, запер дверь изнутри и включил глушилку. У Брока перед глазами разливалась белая пелена, уши закладывало. Мысли начинали рассыпаться, как разорванная на клочки бумага.

– Что происходит? – все-таки не выдержал Джек, подходя поближе.

– Солдата обнуляют, – бросил Брок, стискивая виски пальцами.

Джек вздрогнул и посмотрел на него почти испуганно. Впрочем, Брок не мог его за это винить – в конце концов, в тот первый раз именно в Джеково плечо он выл от боли, едва не раскрошив себе все зубы.

– Надо тебя вывести, – сориентировался Джек, делая попытку вытащить его из комнаты – он единственный не в подробностях, конечно, но знал о том, что эксперимент не совсем провалился.

Брок стряхнул его ладонь со своего плеча и сдавил переносицу до боли, пытаясь отвлечься от все больше нарастающего шума в ушах.

– Я не пойду, – огрызнулся Брок, стаскивая куртку и выворачивая ее наизнанку. – Обнуление не действует на Солдата, если я к нему близко.

На лице Джека читалась глубокая мысль о том, что этот неожиданный факт прямо-таки требует от Брока немедленно оказаться от Солдата подальше. Нового члена отряда (с которым они даже не работали ни разу, к слову) Джек не любил, хорошо наслышанный о его подвигах. Непредсказуемого и опасного Зимнего Солдата вообще мало кто любил, кроме, наверное, Пирса, который видел в его уникальности нечто символичное для ГИДРы. Пирс был ярым любителем громких жестов.

– Ты должен был им об этом сказать! – взвился Джек. – Он же...

– Такой же человек, как и ты! – рявкнул Брок. – Я не дам его обнулить. Джек, просто... Говори со мной, – добавил он.

«Прости», – промелькнула в голове быстрая, как ласточка, мысль, а потом Солдат закричал – мучительно, протяжно, разрывая барабанные перепонки.

Брок и сам взвыл, вцепляясь зубами в плотную ткань своей куртки. Его собственные воспоминания, за которые держался Солдат, рассыпались на мелкие разрозненные картинки, и, поглощенный болью, он вдруг понял, что не знает даже, кто он такой и как его зовут.

– Брок! – заорали ему в лицо, разрывая туманную пелену, и он уцепился за это короткое имя, мучительно пытаясь поймать ускользающую память.

Этот кто-то продолжил говорить, голос казался смутно знакомым, и, хотя ни единого слова сквозь пелену охватившего голову жара не пробивалось, он потянулся за ним.

Боль утихла так же резко, как и пришла. Ее отголоски все еще гуляли в теле, заставляя трястись руки, но Брок – черт подери, это было его имя, это был он! – постепенно приходил в себя. Зубы, которыми он сжимал плотную куртку, ныли. Брок выплюнул измусоленную ткань, и Джек, крепко прижимавший его к себе, отстранился.

Бледный, перепуганный, он выглядел так, словно снова оказался в роддоме и ждал врачей.

В другое время Брока бы позабавило это пришедшее в голову сравнение, но сейчас ему было слегка не до шуток. Лицо было мокрым от невольно выступивших слез, из носа текло. Шмыгнув, Брок попытался отлепиться от Джека, за которого продолжал цепляться, но ноги, как и руки, все еще нервно подрагивали. Брок порадовался тому, что хотя бы не обгадился.

«Ты как?» – позвал он, надеясь, что Солдат удержался вместе с ним.

«Дерьмово», – хмуро отозвался тот, и Брок с облегчением выдохнул.

Выкрутив вентиль крана, Брок сполоснул лицо и жадно нахлебался ледяной воды, взлохматил мокрыми руками волосы. Джек продолжал осуждающе молчать, явно не одобряя его заигрывания с опаснейшим оружием ГИДРы, но Брок знал, что он его не сдаст.

– Идем, – позвал Брок, выбрасывая бумажное полотенце в корзину.

Выглядел он после пережитого по-прежнему не ахти как – с посеревшим лицом, припухшими глазами и охреневшим взглядом, и оставалось надеяться, что его далекую от счастливой рожу спишут на ранний и внезапный подъем. Джек, впрочем, после бессонной ночи был еще хуже на вид.

Переодевшись и забрав снаряжение, они спустились на два этажа вниз, добираясь до того самого зала, в котором Брок уже однажды бывал – как подопытный кролик. Воспоминания остро кольнули, неприятно потянуло в груди, и он невольно задумался о том, каково было Солдату постоянно, из раза в раз, видеть это место – то самое, где ему причиняли адскую боль.

«Место – это последнее, о чем я беспокоюсь», – отвечая на его мысли, отозвался Солдат, которого видно не было.

Брок огляделся по сторонам, но так его и не нашел. Подошли его люди, следом за ними – координатор, такой же пафосный, как и все в этой проклятой ГИДРе. Во всяком случае, Брок почти десять минут, имитируя интерес, слушал его проникновенную речь, содержимое которой сводилось к короткому: та группа, которая изначально должна была выполнять задание, по неясной пока причине лишилась командира, поэтому догадливый Пирс решил отправить на легонькую операцию Брока, чтобы заодно и проверить, смогут ли они работать с Солдатом. Хотя глупый был вопрос, конечно. С Солдатом любой бы смог отработать – на заданиях, насколько Брок знал, он никогда не буянил, предпочитая лютовать уже после.

– Приказ ясен? – закончив рассказывать (как же все-таки много было лишних слов!) о цели операции, поинтересовался координатор.

– Так точно, – сухо отозвался Брок, коротко прижав к груди кулак.

Дверь в другом конце зала отворилась, и оттуда показался Солдат – по самые глаза запакованный в броню и увешанный оружием, как рождественская елка. За ним на почтительном расстоянии шел конвой. Впрочем, Брок искренне сомневался, что хоть кто-то из них успел бы выпустить хотя бы одну пулю, вздумай Солдат чудить.

Брок, пусть время и было совершенно не подходящим, позорно залип, впервые видя Солдата так близко. Вживую. Маска закрывала ему лицо, но Броку хватало и глаз – серо-стальных, пронзительных. Про проклятый черный костюм, облепивший все его тело – потрясающее, как ни крути, несмотря на худобу, – как вторая кожа, он и думать не хотел.

«Ты меня провоцируешь», – хрипло мурлыкнул в голове Солдат, бесстрастно глядя перед собой.

Брока окатило возбуждением, и он остро пожалел, что нельзя просто запереться с Солдатом где-нибудь и наплевать на все остальное.

«Теоретически, можно, и мне даже никто ничего не скажет, списав все на странно сработавший эксперимент, но...» – Солдат не закончил, но Брок и сам прекрасно понимал, почему ни одна живая душа не должна была знать об их связи.

Давать в руки врагу такой рычаг давления было бы самоубийством. 

– Агент, – оживился координатор, взглянув на Солдата, и величественным жестом указал на Брока. – Это руководитель операции и твой непосредственный куратор. Позывной – «Командир».

Солдат посмотрел на Брока бесстрастным, ледяным взглядом, будто оценивал его профпригодность, а затем милостиво кивнул.

– Принято, – холодно отозвался он.

Если бы Солдат в это время мысленно не валил Брока на пол и не задавался риторическими и очень нервирующими вопросами в духе: «Как бы ощущалась твоя кожа под моей рукой? А щетина?», он бы даже поверил в его отчужденность и бесстрастность.

– Десять минут, и выдвигаемся, – бросил Брок, передавая Джеку чемоданчик, который им надо было из рук в руки вручить кому-то там охрененно важному.

Солдат, которому по протоколам полагалось держаться рядом с куратором, если не требовалось обратного, тут же занял место за его плечом, вытеснив оттуда Джека.

«Наконец-то я вижу эту задницу не только в зеркале», – подло заявил этот засранец Броку, и по выражению его бесстыжих глаз по-прежнему ничего было не определить.

Брок, чуть сбившийся с шага, скрипнул зубами и постарался сосредоточиться на деле. Утешало его только то, что ощущениями они больше не делились – исключительно мыслями, раз уж Солдат находился в собственном теле.

Вот только мысли, как показывала практика, подчас были куда хуже ощущений. Потому что Солдат в дороге, напялив на себя затемненные тактические очки, безостановочно таращился. Брок не видел его глаз, но четко ощущал направленное на него внимание, от которого под кожей тяжело ворочалась кипящая, как лава, кровь. Не говоря уже о том, что в мыслях Солдат настолько откровенно его хотел, последовательно любуясь всем подряд – и лицом (и даже маска ему не мешала), и цветом глаз, и телом, что Броку казалось, что у него член треснет, не выдержав такого перенапряжения. Впервые в жизни он и сам жаждал чужого прикосновения, чужого внимания так, что хотелось жалобно скулить, выпрашивая ласку.

При таких исходных данных операция просто не могла пройти гладко. Брок бы первый удивился, если бы они спокойно отработали и спокойно вернулись обратно на базу. Так оно в результате и вышло, когда вместо заказчика на гребанном складе оказалась засада.

Они отработали чисто, и Брок, впервые видя Солдата в деле, влюбился в него еще больше, если такое вообще было возможно. Его смертоносная грация, почти небрежное изящество и идеальный контроль над собственным телом завораживали, как танец удава зачаровывал тех глупых обезьян из книжки. Джек, судя по редким ругательствам, мнение Брока вполне разделял, еще больше уверяясь в том, что Солдат был опасен.

«Ложись!» – крикнул в его голове Солдат, и Брок, не задавая вопросов, поспешно бросился на землю.

Неизвестно, от чего там защищал его Солдат – Броку на это было глубоко наплевать, потому что он вдруг увидел, как проклятый чемоданчик с грузом, который ему было приказано беречь, как зеницу ока, оказался в руках одного из нападавших. Тот, не теряя времени, моментально сиганул в ближайшее окно.

Брок бросился следом, оставляя своих людей разбираться с прибывшим к противнику подкреплением. Треклятый склад был таких размеров, что он проплутал там несколько минут, прежде чем нагнал и пристрелил к черту позарившегося на его чемодан придурка.

Брок как раз вернул себе груз, когда за спиной что-то рявкнул Солдат, невесть как оказавшийся здесь же, а затем по ушам полоснуло грохотом взрыва. Разобраться в этой чертовщине Брок не успел – крыша склада опасно затрещала, посыпались камни и пыль. Солдат оказался рядом через мгновение, с пугающей легкостью закинул его к себе на плечо и куда-то ломанулся. Брок даже пискнуть не успел, пришибленный осознанием того, что его волокут, как гребанную дамочку в беде.

Округу заволакивало пылью, крошились стены и крыша, громыхали рушащиеся перегородки. Солдат свернул в какой-то коридор, с корнем выдрал металлической рукой неприметный люк в полу и столкнул туда Брока, прыгая следом. Едва успевший сгруппироваться Брок перекатился по полу, отскакивая подальше. Солдат приземлился четко на ноги, будто высота прыжка для него никакого значения не имела, и прижался к нему всем телом, притискивая к стене.

Камни посыпались в оставшийся распахнутым люк, поднимая тучу пыли. Брок неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу и порадовался тому, что маска на нем позволяла не надышаться каменной крошкой. Наверху шарахнуло совсем уж громко, и люк оказался чем-то перекрыт.

Солдат тихо сопел ему в ухо, не торопясь отпускать.

«Как ты вообще узнал об этом месте?» – не рискуя говорить вслух, поинтересовался Брок, стряхивая с длинных волос Солдата серую пыль, даже в темноте выделявшуюся белесой шапкой.

Солдат так же молча отстранился и ткнул пальцем в экран устройства, прикрепленного к его руке. На дисплее высветилась довольно подробная, насколько Брок мог видеть, карта округи. И все возможные пути отхода там тоже были.

«В случае чего я должен выбраться любой ценой и вернуться на базу», – ответил Солдат. – «Так что у меня с информацией получше».

«А на остальную группу плевать? Обидно даже», – хмыкнул Брок, никогда особо не заблуждавшийся насчет ГИДРы.

В ней жилось хорошо только высшим эшелонам власти, всех остальных держали за пушечное мясо. Брок, правда, всегда был этаким середнячком – к нему относились без особого пиетета, но по-своему ценили за исполнительность и высокую эффективность группы.

Он надеялся только, что по возвращении на базу координатора уже успеют выпотрошить. В конце концов, планировал операцию от и до именно он, Броку полагалось молча следовать приказам, чем он и занимался. Таких заданий в его жизни было больше двух десятков, и никаких проблем никогда не возникало. До сегодняшнего дня.

Передатчик в ухе Брока ожил. Хоть связь и прерывалась через каждое слово, но он все же разобрал голос Джека.

– Я в норме, Агент со мной. Груз тоже у нас, – найдя взглядом белый прямоугольник проклятого чемоданчика, выроненного после падения, отозвался Брок.

«Выберемся сами, – подсказал Солдат. – Зажигалку дай».

– Выберемся сами, – послушно повторил Брок за ним и, пошарив в кармане, вытащил оттуда зажигалку, хотя и понятия не имел, зачем она понадобилась Солдату.

В кромешной темноте, в которой они находились, передать искомое удалось не сразу – Брок банально ничего не видел. У Солдата, видимо, таких проблем не было, потому что он безошибочно нашел его пальцы.

Дождавшись от Джека отчета – пара человек ранена, остальных слегка контузило, но в целом ничего страшного, – Брок достал фонарик и организовал себе хоть немного света. В тонком луче показался Солдат, сосредоточенно ковырявший ножом подкладку своей брони где-то в районе ребер. Добравшись до спрятанного под несколькими слоями защиты проводка, Солдат чиркнул зажигалкой, аккуратно подпалив его.

Брок молча наблюдал за этим вандализмом – стоимость брони ему даже представить было страшно. А Солдат, убедившись, что проводок поврежден, достал из кармана мелкий круглый шарик и, аккуратно положив его на пол, раздавил тяжелым ботинком.

Шарик под подошвой полыхнул голубоватым светом и издал противный треск. Передатчик полоснул Брока таким жутким писком, что на мгновение ему показалось, что он оглох. Солдат тоже скривился и тряхнул головой.

– Теперь нас никто не услышит, – вслух проговорил он, демонстрируя полностью сдохшую электронику в костюме.

Брок вытащил из кармана служебный телефон и без особого удивления увидел, что он отключен. Как и все установленные жучки, видимо, в наличии которых он никогда не сомневался. Ему и так крупно везло, что его внешняя лояльность позволяла ему хотя бы жить спокойно, не опасаясь постоянной прослушки. Но проверял квартиру сверху до низу он все равно как минимум раз в неделю. Просто на всякий случай.

Солдат коснулся его шеи – нерешительно, самыми кончиками затянутых в перчатки пальцев, словно боялся, что его оттолкнут. Будто Брок мог его оттолкнуть теперь, когда они наконец-то были вдвоем, каждый в своем теле, наедине, не скованные по рукам и ногам страхом, что кто-нибудь услышит, узнает.

Затолкав фонарик обратно в карман, Брок притянул Солдата к себе, на ощупь срывая с него маску и очки, поспешно избавился от собственных перчаток, чувствуя яростный, мучительный зуд в кончиках пальцев, страстное желание дотронуться наконец, прикоснуться, узнать не только изнутри. Кожа под ладонями была почти лихорадочно горячей, густая колкая щетина царапала так, что по всем нервным окончаниям будто лезвием проехались – до онемения больно.

Солдат хрипло, нетерпеливо рыкнул и содрал маску с самого Брока, обхватил его лицо ладонями и досадливо скрипнул зубами, мысленно проклиная собственную броню в таких цветистых выражениях, что прекрасно слышавшему его Броку стало смешно. Солдат всегда ощущался именно таким – порывистым, торопливым, стремящимся заполучить все и сразу, не размениваясь на сомнения.

Коротко прижавшись к его губам в поцелуе, Брок стянул с Солдата так мешавшие ему перчатки, и тот, вдруг разом обмякнув, уткнулся лицом ему в шею, сипло втянул носом воздух, опаляя горячим дыханием кожу.

– Господи, даже не верится, – отстранившись, выдохнул Солдат и трепетно, ласково погладил его по лицу.

Броку и самому до сих пор не верилось. Все, что происходило между ними, когда Солдат был в заморозке и влезал в его голову, иногда казалось ему сумасшествием. Будто он давно свихнулся, явно находился в психиатрической клинике и ловил приходы, придумывая себе воображаемого любовника.

И вот теперь, когда они впервые были лицом к лицу, его распирало болезненной радостью, недоверчивым счастьем, потому что – дождался. Их общее, одно на двоих, неосуществимое желание исполнилось, и можно было целовать, касаться, гладить... Все было можно, и уже от одного осознания этого было хорошо.

– Детка, – с явным удовольствием выговорил Солдат, притискивая Брока к стене, и принялся лихорадочно, торопливо целовать – в губы, щеки, подбородок, глаза.

Брок вжал его в себя, едва успевая отвечать, огладил ладонями сильное жилистое тело, каменно-твердое, мощное, ощущая наряду с глупой восторженностью самодовольство. Солдат был его, принадлежал ему так, как никогда не светило воображающему себя королем мира Пирсу, что бы он там ни делал. Воспоминания о Пирсе окатили холодом – им ведь надо будет вернуться обратно, иначе всю жизнь придется бежать, а сам Брок своим побегом убьет Джека с семьей, единственных людей, чьи жизни он ценил до появления Солдата.

– Не думай, – попросил Солдат, вжимаясь лбом в его лоб, и Брок его поцеловал, жадно, глубоко, запоминая вкус, вбирая в себя запах, стараясь получить как можно больше, пока была возможность.

Не думать он мог, пусть жестокая реальность и напоминала о себе каждую секунду, будто надеялась вырвать его из теплого, чувственного морока, с головой окунуть в действительность, которой было наплевать на их переживания.

Страшно хотелось втянуть чуть солоноватую, терпко пахнущую кожу на шее Солдата губами, прикусить зубами, но Брок боялся, что останется след, объяснить природу которого они вряд ли смогут. Хотелось опуститься на колени и приласкать твердый, напряженный член Солдата через грубую жесткую ткань штанов, довести до изнеможения, заставить кончить прямо так, наслаждаясь откликом, но было нельзя, потому что едва ли обслуга Солдата не озадачится нестандартной реакцией на задание «бездумной обнуленной машины».

И все эти маленькие «не», на которые не обращаешь внимания в постели, растворяясь в партнере, царапали нервы, постоянно напоминая о том, что это время наедине они, как два вора, украли, похитили, урвали себе втихомолку.

Солдат со стоном притерся к нему бедрами, вжался до боли, и от кипятком окатившего вожделения Брока выломило, тряхнуло так, что он смог только бессильно откинуться затылком на стену, как никогда остро чувствуя чужое присутствие, чужой жар, чужие руки, бесстыдно, жадно шарившие по телу.

В мыслях царила блаженная пустота, такая же бездумная тишина была в голове у Солдата, и стало окончательно наплевать на все, кроме настоящего. Они выгребут в любом случае, не впервой им было оказываться в дерьме. Они выгребали, будучи одинокими, а уж теперь, когда им было, за кого бороться, справятся тем более.

– Я тебя люблю, – вдруг сказал Солдат, снова прижимаясь своим лбом к его. – Просто, чтобы ты знал. Не думал даже, что... – он замолчал, и Брок его снова поцеловал, отвлекая.

В мыслях Солдата смазанной картинкой мелькнуло воспоминание – тот неизвестный крупный человек с пятном вместо лица, появлявшийся в их общих кошмарах с завидным постоянством. Брок не слишком хотел знать, что это был за человек из прошлого – ему хватало отголосков болезненной горечи и тоски, которые накатывали на Солдата всякий раз после. На беспамятного, вообще-то, Солдата, который и имени своего не знал, но помнил этого кого-то.

Брок дернул застежку штанов на Солдате, очень стараясь в темноте ничего не разорвать и не повредить, и тот моментально отзеркалил его движение, высвобождая его колом стоявший член. От прикосновения горячей ладони едва не подломились колени, и Брок крепко вцепился Солдату в плечо.

– Надо будет найти, где вымыться, – сказал он ему в губы, ощущая болезненное возбуждение, от которого плавились кости и пылала кожа, затянутая в проклятый плотный костюм.

– Найдем, – уверенно выдохнул Солдат и обхватил его член живой ладонью, притерся сам, выбивая дух.

Прикосновение было знакомым – Брок помнил, как действовал Солдат, находясь в его теле, и от этой привычности по телу разливалась сладкая, приятная волна. Все было по-настоящему. Брок двинул бедрами навстречу руке, проезжаясь по члену Солдата своим, поймал губами ответный стон и позволил себе просто потеряться, раствориться в блаженстве, опутывающем каждую клеточку тела. Его рассудительности хватило только на то, чтобы на самом пике поймать в ладонь вязкие теплые капли их перемешавшейся спермы, не давая испачкать одежду.

Солдат хрипло, тяжело дышал, безостановочно касаясь влажными губами его лица, и если бы Брок мог, он бы навсегда остался тут – в каком-то Богом забытом темном подземном тоннеле, рядом с первым человеком, к которому он привязался так, что, пожалуй, все-таки любил.

– Идем отсюда, хочу тебя нормально видеть, – позвал Солдат, отстраняясь.

Брок выудил из кармана мелкий бумажный квадратик и, разорвав упаковку, вытащил оттуда спиртовую салфетку, обхватывая ею обмякший член Солдата. Тот с рыком дернул бедрами и прикусил Броку ухо, снова возбуждаясь, будто понятия «рефрактерный период» для него не существовало. Вновь кольнуло сожаление – от невозможности просто, как обычные люди, закрыться в квартире, забраться в нормальную чистую постель и посвятить долгие спокойные часы друг другу. Так, как хотелось.

– Пойдем, – согласился Брок, приводя себя в порядок.

Использованные салфетки пришлось запихивать обратно в карман, чтобы не оставлять следов. Подобрав все, что они с себя сняли, и забрав почти забытый на волне чувственной эйфории груз, они двинулись дальше по темному коридору.

Солдат, единственный из них двоих знавший дорогу, шел впереди, не испытывая, казалось, никакого дискомфорта от отсутствия освещения. Брок такой невозмутимостью похвастаться не мог и снова достал фонарик.

Идти пришлось долго – по внутреннему ощущению больше полутора часов. С другой стороны, раскапывали бы их, наверное, намного дольше, а торчать все это время в кромешной темноте тоннеля Брок бы не хотел. Солдат невозмутимо шагал, уверенно сворачивая на развилках, и было непонятно, действительно ли он знал, куда идет, или просто делал вид. Потому что сам Брок в жизни бы без карты под рукой не запомнил дорогу.

– Запомнил бы, – отозвался Солдат. – Может, чуть больше времени бы потратил, но запомнил.

– Спасибо за веру в меня, – хмыкнул Брок, едва вспомнив, что можно говорить вслух, а не мысленно.

За прошедшие месяцы он настолько привык молчать, что иногда и с Джеком забывался, по инерции думая, что тот тоже слышит его мысли. Необходимость постоянно держать себя в напряжении, чтобы не выдать собственных странностей, здорово въелась в подкорку.

Очередной коридор показался чуть более «обжитым», чем остальные. От света фонарика с мерзким писком в стороны бросились крысы – жирные, с лоснящейся шкурой. Затхлый запах пыльного подземелья сменился влажным гнилостным и тяжелым. У стен валялись размоченные в натекшей на пол воде коробки и прочий мусор, неизбежно означающий людей поблизости.

– Почти пришли, – заметил Солдат и, собственно, не обманул – уже через несколько минут они выбрались на поверхность.

Жадно вдыхая чистый (по сравнению с подземным) воздух, Брок огляделся по сторонам. Вокруг не было ни души, но чуть вдалеке слышался шум машин и гвалт людей. Со всех сторон на них надвигались невысокие и явно старые здания, изрисованные до самого верха граффити. Городские трущобы и промзоны Брок, что ни говори, не любил, хотя по молодости и бродил по таким местам часами, разглядывая рисунки, как какой-нибудь турист.

Солдат, легко ориентируясь, повел его какими-то закоулками дальше, умудряясь выбирать безлюдные маршруты. Во всяком случае, никого они так и не встретили, хотя вокруг явно кипела жизнь.

– Ты здесь бывал? – спросил Брок, безропотно следовавший за своим провожатым.

Солдат растерянно глянул на него и нахмурился так, что на лбу собрались тонкие морщинки. А Брок вдруг впервые задумался над тем, сколько ему было лет. Судя по слухам, бродящим в ГИДРе, Солдат выглядел намного моложе своего возраста, потому что с жутким любимцем Пирса намучились еще задолго до самого Пирса...

– Я не знаю, – неуверенно ответил Солдат. – Не уверен, – он перемахнул через разбитое окно какой-то постройки и двинулся через здание.

Под ногами хрустело битое стекло, а запахи стояли такие, что не услышишь и в общественном туалете. Это место явно использовалось бездомными, как ночлежка, и Брок, брезгливо оглядев несколько грязных одеял, сваленных в кучу, скривился. Но Солдату зачем-то надо было сюда, и приходилось с этим мириться.

Солдат нашелся в дальнем конце здания. Легко удерживая железной рукой тяжеленный каменный блок, он чуть отодвинул его, вглядываясь в исцарапанную старую стену. Брок заглянул ему через плечо и увидел на стене почти стершуюся вырезанную в камне надпись: «С+Б».

– Это что? – поинтересовался он.

Солдат погладил старые буквы затянутыми в перчатку пальцами и поставил блок обратно, закрывая надпись.

– Я не знаю, – повторил он. – Но я откуда-то знал, что она здесь, – добавил он еле слышно.

Брок тронул его за плечо, не представляя, что сказать. Постоянные обнуления со своей задачей справились – Солдат не помнил ничего, кроме своей работы на ГИДРу, не знал, кто он, откуда родом, как жил до ГИДРы. У него были только редкие проблески кошмаров или короткие смазанные картинки, всплывавшие иногда перед глазами, и Брок не знал, как ему можно помочь.

– Пойдем, – крепко сжав его ладонь, позвал Солдат, отмирая, и повел его дальше.

Через полчаса они были уже в относительной тишине и безопасности гостиничного номера, если гостиницей вообще можно было назвать древнюю четырехэтажную развалину, державшуюся, казалось, на честном слове. Солдат, стащив по дороге длинный плащ, спрятал под ним откровенно бросающуюся в глаза броню и пошел организовывать им временное укрытие.

Брок вмешиваться и тянуть одеяло на себя не пытался, как никто другой зная, насколько Солдату хотелось действовать самому. Самостоятельно, в собственном теле, не оглядываясь на чужие приказы. Лишать его и такой малости Брок не хотел, прекрасно зная, что скоро все закончится. Солдата заморозят, и они снова будут делить одно тело.

В небольшой и на удивление чистой комнате Солдат первым делом грохнул еще один шарик, отключая всю возможную технику, хотя Брок искренне сомневался, что в этой Богом забытой халупе может быть что-то покруче проводного телефона.

– Зачем ты себе броню разодрал? – поинтересовался Брок, обнимая прижавшегося к нему Солдата.

Вопрос был глупым; он и сам догадывался, зачем, но здесь, сейчас, наедине, вдруг ощутил никогда прежде не посещавшую его нерешительность. Он и так за сегодняшний день получил больше, чем мог рассчитывать, и не знал, чем придется расплачиваться. В жизни Броку никогда не доставалось ничего за просто так.

– Ну, я достался, ни за что ни про что, – щекотно хмыкнул Солдат в ухо, отвечая на его мысли. – Тот проводок не давал вырубить мой собственный костюм, – добавил он, подтверждая подозрения.

На этом разговор благополучно прервался. У них и без того было слишком мало времени, и терять его не хотели ни Брок, ни Солдат. Они потянулись навстречу, рухнули друг в друга, жадно вырывая у неумолимой, беспощадной жизни эти несколько часов, которые казались жалкими короткими минутами, а пролетели секундами. 

Брок не знал, как можно назвать то, что между ними было, потому что никогда ничего подобного не испытывал. И был уверен, что это из него не стерли бы никакими обнулениями. Он был Солдата, а Солдат был – его, и эта внезапно открывшаяся истина била наотмашь, раздирала грудную клетку, до боли вгрызаясь в сердце.

Чувства, от которых Брок всю жизнь успешно отмахивался, накрыли лавиной, подмяли под собой, перекроили его полностью и, выпотрошенный до самого глубоко нутра, он мог только жадно вбирать в себя все, до чего дотягивался. Запах, вкус, прикосновения сильных рук, жесткое жилистое тело над ним, ощущавшееся настолько правильно, настолько хорошо, что от чувственной перегрузки Брока коротило, как неисправный электроприбор.

Впервые в жизни он знал, что это значит – принадлежать кому-то целиком, без остатка, и на фоне этого все проблемы, поджидавшие их за дверями этой комнаты, уже не казались нерешаемыми.

Они были друг у друга, и Броку этого было достаточно.

***

День, в который жизнь сделала очередной кульбит, внешне ничем не отличался от десятка других таких же. Брок по-прежнему работал на ЩИТ и на ГИДРу одновременно, отправленный после их возвращения на базу в криокамеру Солдат вновь поселился в его голове, и недели тянулись за неделями.

Последний месяц он и вовсе почти жил на работе, изредка вырываясь домой поспать, потому что Фьюри с Пирсом, будто в жопу укушенные, гоняли СТРАЙК с задания на задание, иногда едва ли не в одно и то же время, будто Брок мог раздвоиться. Огорчить кого-либо из начальства было чревато последствиями, так что он из кожи вон вылезал, но пока справлялся, хотя был задолбанным настолько, что все последние мировые новости благополучно пропустил.

Как показала практика, зря.

Брок, перед которым наконец забрезжили выходные, как раз шел через просторный холл штаба ЩИТа к выходу, когда случайно наткнулся взглядом на чью-то очень широкую спину. Этот неизвестный некто, судя по тому, как оглядывался по сторонам, явно был новичком, и Брок походя отметил этот факт.

Этот блондинистый мужик был видным – во всяком случае, тылы у него были что надо. Широченные плечи, на которых едва не лопалась кожаная куртка, узкая талия и обтянутая джинсами аппетитная задница. Броку, который вообще-то после появления в его жизни Солдата перестал замечать других мужчин, мучительно захотелось поскорее добраться до дома, где можно будет устроиться перед проклятым зеркалом и вспомнить те несколько часов, что у них с Солдатом были.

Вот только у Солдата оказалось другое мнение. Брока шарахнуло его эмоциями – страхом, неверием, радостью, горечью. Перед глазами вновь промелькнул осточертевший уже кошмар – тот чертов поезд и неизвестный человек, протягивающий ему руку.

«Нам нужно туда», – заявил Солдат.

Брок, у которого резко заболела голова, ни к какому чужому мужику подходить не хотел, но Солдат решил по-своему, впервые за все время пытаясь силой перехватить у него контроль над телом.

Виски трещали так, что Броку казалось, что у него лопнет череп. Какая муха укусила Солдата, он не знал, но позволять вертеть им, как надувной куклой, тоже не собирался, поэтому самовольству воспротивился.

Они увлеченно перетягивали друг у друга контроль, позабыв обо всем вообще. Тело, получающее от мозга противоречивые команды, в конце концов не выдержало такого издевательства, и Брок, споткнувшись о собственную ногу, позорно свалился, больно ударившись коленями.

И впечатался лицом во что-то настолько упруго-мягкое, что сомнений в том, что именно это было, не оставалось.

Солдат в его голове издал странный звук и отстал от него. Брок, ощущая, как ноют колени и нос, тупо уставился на оказавшуюся вблизи еще более симпатичной задницу.

Незнакомец, с которым так беззастенчиво полезли знакомиться, медленно развернулся к нему лицом, и Брок, разумеется, уперся взглядом ему в пах. От Солдата шло беспокойное ожидание, в его сознании вообще творилась такая оживленная чертовщина, какой Брок никогда еще не видел.

Прикидывая, сломают ли ему сейчас нос с колена, он посмотрел наверх, встречая изумленный взгляд ярких голубых глаз. Незнакомец оказался видным не только с тыла – лицо у него тоже было красивым, почти иконописно правильным. Четко очерченные скулы заливал румянец, а губы почти неприлично распахнулись, и Брок невольно на этом залип.

– Мистер Роджерс! – послышался рядом знакомый голос человека, которого Брок предпочел бы сейчас не видеть. – Вижу, вы познакомились с мистером Рамлоу, – с легкой иронией добавил Фьюри.

«Мистер Роджерс», опомнившись, отступил на шаг назад и растерянно мотнул головой, пытаясь, видимо, собраться с мыслями.

– Очень близко познакомились, – не удержался Брок, поднимаясь наконец на ноги. – Прошу прощения, – добавил он, глядя на своего нового «знакомого», и тот слегка нервно кивнул, все еще алея скулами.

Этому Роджерсу надо бы первым делом научиться не краснеть – с таким телом и таким лицом это было противозаконно. И негуманно, черт подери.

«Я его знаю, – ожил Солдат, и Брок от неожиданности едва снова не рухнул перед Роджерсом на колени. – Должен знать».

Виски заныли, откликаясь на бурю, происходившую в сознании Солдата. Фьюри кивнул Роджерсу, призывая идти за собой, тот чуть нахмурился и повернулся к Броку, протягивая ему ладонь.

«Стив», – выдохнул Солдат.

– Стив, – представился Роджерс, вторя словам Солдата, который, будто нарочно, исчез, оставляя Брока один на один с пиздецом, который на них сейчас свалился.

– Брок, – едва смог выговорить он, пожимая теплую крепкую ладонь.

Роджерс ушел следом за Фьюри, а Брок, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, развернулся и побрел в свой кабинет. Ни о какой поездке домой речи уже не шло – в таком состоянии за руль садиться было бы глупо и опасно в первую очередь для него самого.

Подумав, что Фьюри едва ли лично обхаживал бы кого попало, Брок сел за стол и открыл поисковик. Набрал в поисковой строке имя и фамилию и почти не удивился той куче информации, что ему моментально предложили. Кликнув по одной из свежих новостей, Брок погрузился в чтение.

Итак, его Солдат знал Стива Роджерса, который оказался свежевыкопанным откуда-то там Капитаном Америкой, национальным героем войны, случившейся больше шести десятков лет назад. В голове это, учитывая, как молодо выглядел «ветеран», не укладывалось никак. Не говоря уже о том, что Солдату, очевидно, тоже было далеко не тридцать.

Брок, дожидаясь возвращения Солдата, как раз пытался переварить новости, когда пришедшее сообщение любезно уведомило его о том, что Пирс ждет его в своем кабинете через десять минут. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Брок пошел к начальству, которое наверняка уже придумало ему новое задание, будто у него в жизни и без того было мало проблем.

Что ж, в целом он не ошибся – заданием его обеспечили. Пирс, задумчиво глядя из огромного панорамного окна своего кабинета на раскинувшийся за рекой город, сообщил, что специалисты успели просмотреть запись с камеры наблюдения, зафиксировавшую его судьбоносную встречу с Капитаном Америкой. Брок в душе не представлял, что у него там были за специалисты и чем именно они руководствовались, но эти гении почему-то вообразили по мимике, взгляду и Бог весть чему еще, что Стив Роджерс испытал симпатию к Броку Рамлоу, чем, разумеется, непременно нужно было воспользоваться.

– Может, хоть с этим суперсолдатом вам повезет больше, – насмешливо добавил Пирс, и Броку захотелось вцепиться зубами ему в горло.

Пирс все еще был недоволен провалившимся экспериментом, тем более что тогда, по возвращении на базу, Солдат, оправдывая звание неадеквата, бросился на Брока, едва успев мысленно его об этом предупредить. Солдата скрутили, Брока под защитой конвоя оттащили от него подальше, а Пирс окончательно уверился в том, что у ГИДРы ничего не вышло.

– Мне все равно, как вы этого добьетесь, но я должен знать, чем он дышит, с кем общается и что собирается делать, – холодно закончил Пирс, внимательно глядя на него, и Броку ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.

Он был уже на полпути к выходу, когда Пирс снова его окликнул и, возвращаясь к образу доброго дедули, посоветовал заглянуть в музей, где как раз в честь возвращения героя организовали выставку.

Брок, мысленно проклиная его до десятого колена, согласился с разумностью этого совета и вернулся к себе. Прождав Солдата еще с полчаса, он не выдержал бездействия и, прихватив Джека, который мирно дремал за столом в своем кабинете, поехал, куда было сказано – в музей.

Солдат вернулся, когда Брок уже парковал машину. От него веяло растерянностью, страхом и почему-то виной, словно он боялся реакции на собственную вспышку памяти. Брока, конечно, слегка напряг тот факт, что его кромешно беспамятный любовник вспомнил Роджерса по одной только заднице, но он был достаточно сильно привязан к Солдату, чтобы не желать ему зла. А жизнь без памяти – это определенно зло.

Джек, позевывая, плелся рядом, равнодушно разглядывая плакаты и пищащих детей. Брок без особого интереса скользил взглядом по экспонатам, пока в очередной зале не наткнулся на стенд, на котором было фото... Солдата. Совсем молодой, с короткими волосами и без растительности на лице, он мало напоминал себя нынешнего, но Брок узнал бы его любым.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Едва Брок скользнул взглядом по этой строчке, голова у него взорвалась такой дикой болью, что он, схватившись за виски, упал на многострадальные колени, ощущая тупую боль и в них тоже. Джек оказался рядом через секунду, и Брок, у которого перед глазами расползались мутные черные круги, успел только попросить не отправлять его в больницу, прежде чем темнота навалилась на него тяжелым душным покрывалом.

Брок не знал, сколько прошло времени – просто в один момент он оказался в темной грязной подворотне, в которой здоровенный детина избивал тощего, совсем мелкого на вид парнишку с растрепанными светлыми волосами. Парнишка казался смутно знакомым, но узнать его так и не получилось.

– Эй, может, найдешь кого-нибудь себе по размеру? – услышал Брок будто со стороны свой голос.

Детина оглянулся, кинулся на него, забыв про мелкого, и Брок в несколько ударов отправил его головой в мусорный бак.

– Я бы и сам справился, – вытирая рукавом окровавленный нос, задиристо произнес парнишка.

– Знаю, но это не обязательно, – согласился Брок, ощущая ласковую трепетную нежность, желание защитить любой ценой этого мелкого засранца, влипающего в истории как минимум пять раз в неделю.

Картинки накладывались одна на другую, будто стопка старых фотографий. Брок проживал эту свою-чужую жизнь, наблюдая, как взрослеет этот светловолосый мальчишка, и в следующий раз он выплыл в уже знакомом ему здании. Том самом полуразрушенном здании, в котором он однажды побывал.

– Баки, ты вандал! – смеялся... Роджерс, Брок только сейчас понял, почему тот тощий парнишка в подворотне показался ему знакомым.

Роджерс, которому явно было под двадцать, куда больше напоминал себя самого образца современности, хоть и был все еще худым и тонким. Даже не верилось, что из этого дрища сумели сделать Капитана Америку.

Брок, старательно выцарапывавший на стене их инициалы, фыркнул.

– Просто варвар, – согласился он, бросая гвоздь на каменный пол. – Я тебя люблю, мелкий.

– И все же царапать стену было необязательно, – нравоучительно отозвался Роджерс, притягивая его к себе.

Брок целовал его губы – мягкие, податливо-нежные, и чувствовал бесконечное счастье взаимной влюбленности, страшное, пугавшее его самого желание схватить его и не отпускать, спрятать ото всех, запереть, чтобы никто и никогда не смог причинить ему вред.

В следующий раз они оказались в лесу – и Роджерс, высокий, широкоплечий, прижимал его приятно-твердым, мощным телом к дереву, торопливо, заполошно целуя, куда придется. Брок, ощущая только облегчение – они были живы, они оба, Стив вытащил его, когда он думал, что умрет, – держался за него, хватался почти беспомощно, сметенный напором его губ и рук.

– Господи, как я испугался, – прошептал вдруг Роджерс, отстраняясь, и в его ярком взгляде на мгновение промелькнула такая боль, что Брока полоснуло, как ножом. – Я тебя люблю, Бак, я не смогу без тебя жить.

Брок самым нутром, глубиной сердца знал, что тоже не сможет – без Стива, даже дня не протянет, потому что они всегда были, как единое целое, связанные друг с другом так прочно, что без одного не будет другого.

А затем снова был проклятый поезд, вот только теперь Брок видел, кто протягивал ему руку. Видел ужас в глазах Роджерса, который отчаянно тянулся к нему, надеясь поймать, удержать, вытащить, но чертова скользкая железка не давала им ни единого шанса. Брок снова, как десятки раз до этого, соскользнул вниз, в холодную темную пропасть, но на этот раз у него в ушах звенел не его крик, а Роджерса – страшный, полный боли крик человека, который умер в ту секунду вместе с ним.

Брок дернулся, подскакивая на постели, и поспешно зажмурился – по глазам резанул свет. Рядом что-то грохнуло, а мгновение спустя на плечи ему легли знакомые крупные ладони.

– Я тебя ненавижу, Рамлоу, – проникновенно сказал Джек, ощупывая Брока так, будто искал несуществующие переломы.

Брок осторожно приоткрыл один глаз, убедился, что понемногу приспосабливается к освещению, и лег обратно. Джек, с посеревшим лицом и темными кругами под глазами, сверлил его далеким от восторженного взглядом.

– Сколько я валялся? – пытаясь осознать масштаб катастрофы, спросил Брок.

В голове у него царил такой сумбур, что он был рад, что помнит хотя бы свое имя. Солдат... Баки был с ним, но, пришибленный собственной внезапно вернувшейся памятью, он молчал.

– Почти сутки. Стонал и орал, а я даже врача вызвать не мог, потому что ты мне запретил! – рявкнул Джек, и от звука его голоса больно запульсировали виски.

– Я в норме, – как мог убедительно сказал Брок, больше всего на свете мечтая остаться в одиночестве.

Точнее – наедине с Баки. С которым они теперь действительно не знали, где заканчивается один и начинается другой. Баки и до того имел доступ к памяти Брока и хорошо в ней пошарился, а теперь и сам Брок прожил вместе с ним его жизнь, и это было... странно. Настолько открытым и беспомощным он еще никогда себя не чувствовал. Душа нараспашку, черт бы ее побрал.

Надеясь хоть так отвязаться от беспокойно следившего за ним Джека, Брок ушел в ванную и встал под душ, включив воду погорячее.

Баки любил Стива. Его Солдат любил Стива настолько, что пронес память о нем через многочисленные обнуления, через долгие годы, через десятки лет. Броку бы ненавидеть Роджерса, который влез в их замкнутый и по-своему счастливый мирок, но...

Он не мог.

Брок помнил Роджерса сопливым мелким мальчишкой, помнил его подростком, помнил его молодым мужчиной, пусть даже эти воспоминания не принадлежали ему, а пришли от Баки. И помнил то, что испытывал к нему: слепое обожание, граничившее с одержимостью, потому что Роджерса – искреннего светлого Роджерса – невозможно было не любить.

Брок побывал в шкуре Баки, знал, что было на его душе, и просто не имел права ненавидеть человека, который заслужил такую любовь.

«Детка», – позвал Баки, и от привычного обращения в сердце будто кислотой плеснули.

Не отвечая, Брок потянулся за шампунем и намылил волосы, очень стараясь взять себя в руки. Все-таки не зря он всю жизнь сторонился серьезных отношений и чувств – как чуял, что ничего хорошего лично для него они не принесут. Что ж, собираться по кускам ему было не впервой. Соберется.

«Брок!» – рявкнул Баки, снова как тогда, в холле, пытаясь перетянуть контроль над его телом на себя.

Получилось у него только дернуть ему руку так, что губка выскользнула из пальцев. Брок молча подобрал ее, домываясь.

«Детка, я тебя люблю, ты же знаешь», – предпринял еще одну попытку Баки, и, будь он здесь, Брок бы наверняка дал ему в морду.

Хоть душу отвел бы, пусть Баки и не был виноват. Никто не был виноват, если уж на то пошло, просто иногда все случается так, как случается.

«Я же ничего не могу от тебя скрыть. Ты знаешь, что я чувствую», – от Баки мягкой волной пришли ласковая уверенность и нежность, не ставшие ни слабее, ни незначительнее даже после того, как память к нему вернулась.

От этого было только хуже. Было бы куда проще, если бы Баки признал все, что между ними было, временной заменой, которая теперь, когда объявился Роджерс, уже не нужна.

«Я тебе не вторая жена в гареме, Барнс», – огрызнулся Брок.

«Нет. Но я люблю тебя. И люблю Стива. Пожалуйста, просто... не руби с плеча. Не решай ничего сейчас», – попросил Баки, и его эмоции кольнули таким отчаянием, что Брок не смог ему отказать.

Причинять боль близкому человеку он не хотел – ему хватало своей.

***

Когда Броку принесли приказ о переводе под крылышко Роджерса, он даже не удивился. Пирс великодушно пообещал поспособствовать успешному выполнению задания и слово свое, старая сволочь, держал.

Фьюри, подозрительно поглядывая на Брока, сообщил ему «хорошую новость» еще раз и почти по-отечески (хотя Брок предполагал, что его начальник не верит ему ни капельки) попросил помочь допотопному Роджерсу влиться в современный мир.

Роджерсу, впрочем, помощь была не особенно нужна – с новыми технологиями он осваивался быстро, а если не получалось, шел читать инструкцию. Брок вообще впервые в жизни видел человека, который читает инструкции. И, что самое удивительное, они ему помогали.

Броку было неуютно находиться рядом с Роджерсом. Он, черт подери, знал, каким тот был в постели – что до сыворотки, что после, спасибо памяти Баки, – но при этом с самим героем войны они были далеко не в близких отношениях. И от этого когнитивного диссонанса у него коротило мозг.

Не говоря уже о том, что внешне спокойный, сильный и невозмутимый Роджерс на деле таковым не был. В его взгляде стыла мертвенная тоска, боль, и сам он напоминал джет на автопилоте. Такую же равнодушную мертвую машину, которая двигается по незримой траектории бездумно, как подхваченная потоком воды щепка.

Брок, конечно, знал, что его гнетет. Для неубиваемого Роджерса годы подо льдом, по его же словам, не ощущались, он проснулся на следующий день после собственной неудавшейся смерти в мире, где не было Баки. А Брок хорошо помнил его горячечное: «Я не смогу без тебя жить».

Роджерс даже с собой покончить не смог – вытащили и разморозили.

Барнс все это время старался помалкивать, не желая, видимо, лишний раз его провоцировать, и Брок страшно по нему скучал. Эмоции и чувства Баки, направленные на них с Роджерсом в равной степени, немного примиряли с действительностью, в которой у него было полтора любовника. Один, с которым они были по-настоящему вместе единственный раз, жил в его голове, а еще половина принадлежала Роджерсу, с которым у него были односторонние отношения исключительно через память Баки.

Иногда Брок ненавидел свою жизнь.

Однажды субботним утром он возвращался с пробежки домой, когда у соседнего дома наткнулся на растерянного сверх обычного Роджерса, который почти испуганно наблюдал за грузчиками, перетаскивавшими какие-то коробки и доски в подъезд.

– Кэп, – полувопросительно сказал Брок, останавливаясь рядом.

Роджерс повернулся к нему и слабо улыбнулся. Брок ненавидел эту его улыбку – человек с ножом в груди и то натуральнее бы лыбился. От Баки пришли жалость и тоска, и Броку, несмотря на то, что еще секунду назад ему было жарко, стало зябко.

– Да вот... Переезд, – сообщил ему Роджерс. – Наверное, нужно купить свое жилье, но...

Он не договорил, но Брок и так знал окончание – «мне все равно». Роджерс весь являл собой эту мерзкую фразу, оживая только на заданиях, когда от его действий зависели жизни других людей. За других он лез под пули, не задумываясь, будто искренне считал, что живет взаймы.

Оставалось только поражаться тому, что близкое окружение Роджерса ничего не замечает. Или, что более вероятно, им просто было все равно. Капитан Америка за обычного живого и чувствующего человека не считался, этакая ходячая функция. Но Брок, увы, помнил Роджерса совсем другим, хоть и не видел его таким вживую ни разу. Чертова Санта-Барбара.

– Что-нибудь ценное там есть? – спросил Брок, махнув рукой в сторону грузчиков.

Его даже не удивляло, что организация щедро выделила Роджерсу жилье через дорогу от его дома. Намеки Пирса были простыми и хлесткими.

– Только мебель пока, – равнодушно пожал плечами Роджерс, и Брок сильно подозревал, что он бы и на лавке в парке жил так же спокойно, как в квартире.

Вот про парк, думать, правда, не стоило. Потому что моментально, как по заказу, вспомнилась душная летняя ночь и впервые напившийся Роджерс, которого он (не он, а Баки, черт подери!) уложил на сочную терпко пахнущую траву в глубине парка и целовал, гладил, ласкал. И Роджерс – отзывчивый, доверчиво-открытый, – смотрел на него мутным, горящим взглядом и позволял ему все, хотя обычно от проявлений чувств вне дома отказывался.

Брок подошел к лениво следившему за разгрузкой рабочему, стоявшему с самым начальственным видом.

– Долго еще? – поинтересовался он.

Рабочий глянул на него задумчиво, перевел взгляд на недоуменно наблюдавшего за ними Роджерса и все-таки снизошел до ответа.

– Да только начали. Еще пару ходок придется делать, – сказал он неохотно.

Брок забрал у него из рук папку и, выдернув из крепления ручку, написал на углу листа свой номер телефона.

– Если хоть что-то пропадет – вас из-под земли достанут, – пообещал он на всякий случай. – Как закончите – позвоните, мы подойдем.

– Сделаем, – пожал плечами рабочий, не дождавшись возражений от своего непосредственного нанимателя.

Роджерс хмуро свел брови и скрестил руки на груди, вставая в свою лучшую капитанскую позу. Только щита не хватало и привычного костюма для пущей убедительности.

На Брока, впрочем, все равно не действовало – сложно опасаться человека, о котором знаешь столько личного.

– Идем, с меня обед, диван и кондиционер, – позвал он, щурясь на солнце, поднимавшееся все выше.

Разгоряченный бегом, он и без того был мокрым от пота, а солнце добавляло еще огоньку. И это при том, что Брок был в футболке и легких шортах, в отличие от того же запакованного в плотный джемпер и джинсы Роджерса.

Который, не сдвинувшись с места, припечатал его тяжелым взглядом.

– Я вполне могу справиться и сам, – сообщил он.

– Знаю, но это не обязательно, – брякнул Брок, не подумав.

Лицо Роджерса закаменело, и он запоздало вспомнил ту чертову подворотню, в которой когда-то давно состоялся такой же диалог. От Баки волной накатила тоска – его неизменная спутница в последние недели, – и Брок в очередной раз подумал о том, как же все непросто складывается в его жизни.

– Да пойдем уже, Кэп, я в соседнем доме живу. Чего ты будешь здесь торчать? – махнув рукой в сторону собственного подъезда, сказал Брок, почти жалея о своем порыве.

Об как будто по-прежнему ледяного Роджерса можно было обморожение получить. Брок достаточно контактировал с ним как на заданиях, так и вне их – старковские роботы и то были общительнее и живее.

Роджерс, поколебавшись, все-таки кивнул, чуть оттаивая, и взглянул на него, пожалуй, с легким интересом. Мертвенная синь его взгляда потеплела, будто за покрытым морозными узорами стеклом выглянуло солнце.

«Спасибо», – сказал Баки, когда они с Роджерсом уже ехали в лифте.

Брок, забывшись, хмыкнул и тут же заслужил недоуменный взгляд от своего безмерно задолбанного начальства. Роджерс, интересно, сам видел, насколько он нездорово выглядел? Светлая кожа у него была почти пепельно-серой, под глазами залегли круги, на искусанных губах застыла корочка, и оставалось только гадать, как Роджерс так жрет собственные губы, что они не успевали зарасти, несмотря на сыворотку.

– Ты как, мерзлявый или нет? – пропуская неожиданного гостя в квартиру, поинтересовался Брок, поочередно наступая на задники кроссовок.

Роджерс, в отличие от него, аккуратно расшнуровал ботинки и по линеечке выставил их на полку для обуви.

«Зануда Стиви», – с нежностью прокомментировал Баки.

– Двадцать два градуса меня устроит, – пожал плечами Роджерс и замер в коридоре, как бедный родственник.

Брок, отвернувшись от него, закатил глаза и провел его в гостиную. Кажется, по гостям герой войны не особенно ходил, да и едва ли общался с кем-то вне работы. Слишком уж он был диким, чертов снежный Маугли. Йети антарктический.

Барнс на такую характеристику обожаемого Стиви предсказуемо обиделся, но Брок, в конце концов, не звал его подслушивать его мысли. Сам виноват.

Брок включил кондиционер, попутно собрал с дивана брошенную на него вчера вечером одежду и вручил Роджерсу пульт от телевизора вместе со стаканом холодного лимонада.

Лимонад испарился еще до того, как Брок успел выйти из комнаты, поэтому следующим гостю торжественно был вручен графин. Роджерс чуть смутился и неловко улыбнулся. Эта улыбка – живая – понравилась Броку куда больше предыдущей.

– Будь как дома. Я в душ, скоро приду, – сказал он, подозревая, что до его возвращения Роджерс и с места не сдвинется, как к дивану прибитый.

Почти так оно и оказалось – в гостиной перемены в жизни ощутил только опустевший графин. Роджерс мирно смотрел какую-то научную передачку из тех, что Брок не включил бы, даже будучи кромешно пьяным. Все эти эксперименты и исследования никогда его особенно не привлекали, но Роджерс казался искренне заинтересованным.

Заметив Брока, он искоса взглянул на него; скулы у него слегка зарозовели, хотя никаких поводов для смущения или неловкости вроде как не было. Краснеть, впрочем, Роджерсу по-прежнему было противопоказано – слишком впечатляющим было зрелище. Брок осторожно оглядел себя, но ничего из ряда вон выходящего не увидел – штаны надеть не забыл, футболку тоже. Роджерс, откровенно избегая смотреть ему в глаза, скользнул взглядом куда-то в пол за спиной Брока и продолжил залипать в телевизор.

Барнс, видимо, догадавшись, в чем дело, хохотнул. В его мыслях быстро промелькнули смазанные, неясные картины, содержание которых Брок понял только потому, что сам был в этих воспоминаниях главным действующим лицом. Правда, к чему все это было, он сообразил не сразу.

«Зеркало», – подсказал Баки ехидно, и Брок бросил короткий взгляд в коридор, на чертово огроменное зеркало, отлично видное из гостиной.

Рядом с которым на полу небрежно стоял, сверкая узнаваемой упаковкой, флакон со смазкой. Брок едва сдержал смешок: сначала Джек, проведший тогда у его постели сутки, долго троллил его на тему нарциссизма последней степени запущенности, а теперь, видимо, в этот список добавится и Роджерс.

Ладно хоть никаких пятен на зеркале не было – не зря же Брок с матами натирал его каждый раз по полчаса до скрипа, поражаясь тому, как можно было так уляпать все вокруг. С другой стороны, из-за Барнса его мозг обычно уходил в такую глубокую перезагрузку, что осмысленностью и самоконтролем там и не пахло.

От этой мысли сладко, щекотно поджался живот, а по коже горячей волной прокатилось возбуждение. Нейтралитет, который Брок сохранял последние несколько недель, не зная, как относиться к появлению на горизонте Роджерса, опасно затрещал.

Спокойствия не добавило и то, что Баки, с которым они делили эмоции и ощущения на двоих, моментально вспыхнул, ошпарил вожделением так, что на мгновение потемнело в глазах.

«Брок, сегодня... Можно мне – тебя? Я так соскучился, детка», – горячечно, торопливо выдал Барнс.

Брок, с трудом подавив желание рухнуть около зеркала прямо сейчас, наплевав на Роджерса, досчитал до десяти, забрал пустой графин и ушел в кухню.

Есть хотелось зверски, и он порадовался, что половина из намеченного обеда была уже готова – чили с мясом Брок оставил настаиваться еще с вечера. Оставалось приготовить гарнир, чем он и занялся, мимолетно прислушиваясь к течению чужих мыслей.

Ничего особенного, впрочем, он не услышал – Баки, впервые за последние недели, был спокоен, и в сознании у него царил полный штиль.

На кухню пришел Роджерс, вымыл руки и молча придвинул к себе разделочную доску, принимаясь за нарезку. Брок хмыкнул, поставил перед этим любителем справедливости миску и привычно открыл банку консервированной кукурузы, залезая туда ложкой. Барнс радостно вскинулся, окатывая его голодом – в кои-то веки не сексуальным.

У Роджерса, наблюдавшего за тем, как он ест по-прежнему мерзкую на вкус кукурузу, чуть потеплел взгляд.

– Любишь кукурузу? – поинтересовался он.

Брок, который схватился за нелюбимый продукт машинально, приученный гастрономически радовать Баки, посмотрел на банку в своих руках и хмыкнул.

– Похоже, что да, – ответил он.

Роджерс легко улыбнулся, и по его задумчивому, чуть грустному лицу знающему все изнутри Броку было очевидно, кого он вспомнил. Сердце кольнуло острой жалостью и горечью. Они с Барнсом хотя бы были друг у друга, а вот Роджерс был совершенно, кромешно одинок.

Он этого не заслужил. Брок помнил того хилого, светлого нутром мальчишку, который не был ни жестоким, ни злым. Жажды насаждать справедливость и агрессии в нем, конечно, было через край – и тогда, и сейчас, – но даже эти не самые добрые чувства в нем подпитывались чистым сердцем.

– Один мой друг... Еще до войны... Просто обожал кукурузу, – вдруг сказал Роджерс и озадаченно глянул на Брока, будто не мог понять, какого черта разоткровенничался. – По-моему, гадость гадостью, – добавил он.

Брок, мысленно с ним соглашаясь, затолкал в себя еще пару ложек и отставил банку на стол, понадеявшись, что съеденного его невольному сожителю хватит для гастрономического удовлетворения.

«Он со мной даже целоваться отказывался, если от меня пахло кукурузой», – пожаловался Барнс, будто Брок и сам этого не знал.

– Понял, в общий салат не кладем, – хмыкнул он, отходя к плите.

Роджерс за его спиной фыркнул, ножом стряхивая нарезанные овощи в миску, и этот звук показался почти... уютным? Но непривычным. Брок вообще не слишком любил чужаков в своем доме, предпочитая все встречи проводить на нейтральной территории. Даже с любовниками виделся подальше от собственного жилья, и ни разу еще ему не хотелось привести кого-то из них к себе.

Исключение он делал только для Джека и его небольшого семейства, но они-то были своими. Их присутствие не раздражало. И вот сейчас похожие чувства Брок испытывал и к Роджерсу, который мирно возился в его кухне. И когда это, интересно, он перестал ощущаться чужаком?

Барнс снова исчез, и Брок, сливая воду из кастрюли с рисом, вздрогнул, едва не ошпарив руки. К этим самоволкам он так до сих пор и не привык, да и едва ли когда-нибудь сможет – окатывало таким холодом, что, казалось, зрачки замерзнут.

Они с Роджерсом, впервые за все время, остались наедине. Совсем наедине – рядом в кои-то веки не было Джека, который, кажется, всех суперсолдат терпеть не мог, не было всезнающего Фьюри, возникающего из ниоткуда тогда, когда его меньше всего ждешь, и даже Баки отсутствовал. Так что Брок решил воспользоваться этим неожиданно подвернувшимся временем для того, чтобы определить собственное отношение к Роджерсу, не оттененное эмоциями Барнса. Который фонтанировал фанатичным обожанием так, что было прямо-таки удивительно, как Брок еще не скончался от вечного стояка. И неловкости, черт подери.

Роджерс, на лице которого не читалась вселенская скорбь, куда больше походил на себя прежнего, довоенного, хотя Брок почти было решил, что того задиристого мальчишки, в которого без памяти втрескался Баки, в нем уже нет. Но был рад, что ошибся.

Видимо, таки изголодавшийся по общению, Роджерс легко влился в ничего не значащий разговор, но с этим у него вообще проблем не было. Он располагал к себе людей, ему хотелось верить – это Брок, прошедший под его руководством несколько заданий, знал, как никто другой. Даже когда они попадали в здоровенную такую задницу, Роджерс оставался невозмутимым и выглядел таким непоколебимо уверенным, что пронимало всех.

Неудивительно, наверное, что за ним на войне пошли люди, хотя Роджерс был, по сути, обычным салагой без какого-либо опыта. Военное время Брок «помнил» мало – после освобождения из плена голова у Баки была мутной. Ярким пятном горел лес, а все, что после, было как в тумане. Вплоть до проклятого поезда.

– Вкусно, – почти удивленно сказал Роджерс, попробовавший стряпню Брока. – Ужасно остро, но вкусно.

Брок, остроты особо не ощущавший, – но у него вкусовые рецепторы давным-давно смирились с насилием, – самодовольно хмыкнул. Интересно, чем питался Роджерс в своем депрессивном существовании? В прошлом он был не привередливым, но времена тогда были голодные, а сейчас?

Будто прочитав его мысли, Роджерс признался:

– Ненавижу готовить. Обычно ем то, что в предварительной подготовке не нуждается, – он с явным удовольствием прожевал мясо, пока Брок пытался понять, о каких продуктах шла речь.

Овощи и фрукты, что ли? Неудивительно тогда, что Роджерс выглядел, как жертва диеты. И это с его-то физическими нагрузками.

– Даже боюсь спрашивать, входит ли в этот список мясо, – все же рискнул сказать он, мысленно радуясь, что Барнса сейчас не было.

Уж тот как никто другой знал о том, что такое голодовка.

Роджерс равнодушно пожал плечами, снова замыкаясь, и у Брока противно засосало под ложечкой. Жалость и сочувствие он всю жизнь презирал, искренне считая, что каждый должен выкарабкиваться, как может, но сейчас был готов не согласиться с самим собой. Некоторых жизнь била неоправданно сильно и метко.

– Протеин пью, – отозвался Роджерс, сообразив, к чему был вопрос.

Не то, чтобы Брок был против спортивного питания – у него самого в шкафу хранился немаленький такой запас, но жрать его вместо нормальной еды он бы ни за что не согласился. Не говоря уже о том, что ко вкусу протеиновых коктейлей он за много лет так и не привык, хотя перебрал, наверное, все возможные виды.

– Я тоже не особенно любил на кухне возиться, – перевел Брок тему, не желая, чтобы Роджерс окончательно впал в меланхолию. – Но в кафе постоянно есть не будешь, а с женой как-то не сложилось, – хмыкнул он.

Роджерс, вспомнивший, видимо, об оставленной перед зеркалом смазке, чуть смутился, но во взгляде у него помимо неловкости зажглась мечтательная тоска. Ее Брок тоже, как и многое другое в его реакциях, понять мог – он помнил, как тщательно Роджерс с Баки скрывали свои отношения в те их варварские времена, когда людям было дело до того, кто там с кем кувыркается в койке.

Они успели пообедать, вымыть посуду (Брок минут десять, очень стараясь не смеяться, наблюдал за сосредоточенно читавшим инструкцию к посудомоечной машине Роджерсом) и расположиться в гостиной, когда телефон Брока зазвонил.

Роджерс, поняв по разговору, что рабочие закончили, моментально двинулся к выходу, будто его гнали. Но Брок, раз вцепившись, так просто никого не отпускал.

– Погоди, Кэп, я сейчас, – позвал он, притормаживая Роджерса на пороге.

Тот остановился и недоуменно свел брови, провожая его взглядом до спальни. Переодевшись, Брок прихватил из кладовой два шуруповерта (черт его знает, зачем ему было нужно два, когда использовался только один) и забрал загодя поставленные заряжаться аккумуляторы. Распихав все по чемоданчикам, он справедливо решил, что у Роджерса наверняка вообще ничего из инструментов не будет. С его-то равнодушием он бы недельку поспал на диване или вообще на матрасе, а потом, быть может, сподвигся бы вызвать сборщиков мебели.

Брок, предпочитавший большую часть работы по дому делать самостоятельно – отец в свое время хорошо постарался вставить ему руки тем концом, жалко было этими знаниями не пользоваться – порылся в своих запасах и переложил все, что могло бы понадобиться, в пустой ящик.

Роджерс наблюдал за сборами с таким лицом, что было понятно – сопротивляться будет до последнего. Брок успел затолкать в карман телефон, проверить ключи и засунуть одну ногу в ботинок, когда тот наконец отмер.

– Рамлоу, спасибо, но я справлюсь сам, не стоит... – сложив руки на груди и упрямо наклонив голову, начал он.

Брок обулся, вручил ему ящик с инструментом и водрузил сверху чемоданчики. Роджерс, замолчав, машинально принял груз, чуть нахмурился, опуская глаза, и вдруг остро напомнил Броку того молоденького худощавого парнишку, каким он перестал быть на войне.

Невольно подумалось о том, что от помощи Баки он бы не отмахивался. Впрочем, от Барнса вообще сложно было отмахнуться – он пер напролом, и даже годы в ГИДРе не смогли вытравить из него эту бесцеремонную настойчивость.

– Стив, – позвал Брок, впервые за все время знакомства называя его по имени. – Пойдем, время идет, – добавил он и, подумав, протянул ему руку.

Роджерс переступил с ноги на ногу, удивительно неуверенный для человека его внешности, но ладонь ему все-таки пожал.

Это показалось Броку хорошим знаком.

***

Оттаивавший Стив все больше походил на самого себя – такого, каким знал его Баки, а вместе с ним и Брок. Это радовало и пугало одновременно, потому что Броку чертовски надоело испытывать чувство дежавю каждый раз, как он видел знакомые жесты или выражение лица. Он с легкостью предугадывал реакцию Роджерса на различные ситуации, с почти научным интересом сравнивая ожидание и реальность.

Не промахнулся пока ни разу.

Брок был, по всей видимости, первым человеком из нового времени, которого Стив подпустил к себе ближе, и от этого внутри колко, едко жгло, как кислотой. Никогда Брок не увлекался пиздостраданиями, но в этот раз, кажется, только тем и занимался днями напролет.

Он ощущал себя снежком, который скинули с горы. И который, скатываясь вниз, обрастал пластами снега, тяжелыми, неподъемными, поглотившими целиком тот маленький комочек, что был в самом начале.

Даже Джек перестал скалиться, едва видел Роджерса, и этот простой факт поразил Брока больше, чем все остальное.

Они с Роджерсом виделись практически каждый день – что на работе, что после. А иногда даже до, если у Стива получалось трелью дверного звонка выдернуть Брока из постели и поволочь его на пробежку.

Брок готовил на двоих, и в доме у него теперь хранилось столько контейнеров для еды, что можно было открывать магазин, а Стив притаскивал ему продукты и возвращал чистую посуду.

Все это сложилось будто само собой, как-то в одночасье, словно так и должно было быть, и это было... Просто было.

Брок не хотел об этом думать. Не хотел признавать, что Роджерс легко и бесцеремонно протолкался в его ближний круг, будто всегда там был. Можно было бы, конечно, свалить свои нестандартные реакции и чувства на Барнса, но Брок был достаточно самокритичен, чтобы осознавать, что тот здесь ни при чем.

Потому что они со Стивом прекрасно общались и во время отсутствия Баки. У них не начинала ломаться коммуникация, они не переставали понимать друг друга после того, как «сожитель» Брока исчезал на несколько часов. А Роджерс так и вовсе был не в курсе такой интересной особенности.

Брок терпеть не мог недомолвок, и иногда ему страшно хотелось просто вывалить на Стива весь тот пиздец, в котором он жил, но его останавливало понимание, что до Барнса они тогда не доберутся. Даже у самого Брока, который был вроде как его куратором, не было свободного доступа на этажи, где держали Солдата. И если Роджерс решит проламывать Пирсом стены – секретное имущество ГИДРы спрячут в первую очередь. Нужно было выводить Баки из-под удара до всех возможных исповедей и покаяний, а как это сделать – Брок не знал.

Роджерс постепенно оживал и обрастал знакомствами, что не вполне радовало Пирса, зато очень устраивало Брока, который смутно надеялся, что эти другие люди вольются в их «компанию» и станут своеобразной прослойкой. Не прокатило, впрочем – этот гений планирования по какой-то своей причине предпочитал не смешивать Брока и остальных, ревниво оберегая их время наедине, вдвоем, от посягательств.

Отчеты Пирсу были правдивыми и скучными – Роджерс периодически бегает в парке с каким-то Сэмом, сошлись на почве любви к спорту и схожего военного прошлого; да, жажда справедливости и шило в заднице присутствуют, но никуда соваться он пока не хочет, ограничивается строго регламентированными заданиями, которые проводит в соответствии с четкими инструкциями; нет, в политику лезть не хочет ввиду отсутствия глубоких познаний о мировой обстановке, в свободное время читает учебники истории и шарится в архивах ЩИТа, наверстывая упущенное за последние семьдесят лет.

Одним словом, столько канцеляризмов Брок не использовал и за всю предыдущую жизнь. Однажды и вовсе сдал текст, полностью состоявший из всевозможных штампов, но Пирса устроило и это – видимо, наблюдатели помимо Брока выдавали ему ту же информацию.

Солдата Пирс больше не трогал, но не то, чтобы это успокаивало. Годами выпестованная чуйка подсказывала Броку, что готовится что-то крупное, масштабное и совершенно точно опасное. Как минимум потому, что в ЩИТ перетащили еще несколько гидровских отрядов, а Пирс ходил подозрительно довольным.

Впрочем, это «что-то» пока было если не далеко, то уж всяко на расстоянии, поэтому до поры Брок об этом не думал. И без того хватало тем для размышлений.

Баки, в отличие от него, складывавшаяся ситуация не напрягала. Он продолжал вполне однозначно реагировать как на Брока, так и на Стива, и был, кажется, твердо уверен, что в этом безумном любовном треугольнике, состоящем из двух столетних суперсолдат и одного охреневшего от этого Брока, нет ничего необычного.

Брок с ним не спорил. За прошедшие два месяца он достаточно хорошо узнал Роджерса – и знания эти были его собственными, личными, не навязанными, – чтобы понять, за что он заслужил такую глубокую привязанность со стороны Баки. Сначала Брок, честно признаться, считал, что чужая память выдала ему гипертрофированную, субъективную информацию, потому что красота в глазах смотрящего и не может один человек – пусть и модифицированный, но все же самый обычный человек, – быть вот таким и вызывать такие чувства.

Как оказалось, может. При этом Роджерс не был идеальным – Брок навскидку мог назвать с десяток черт, которые его не устраивали.

Стив был занудным и легко мог докопаться до мимо проходящих людей, которые что-то там по его мнению нарушили: бросили мусор не в урну или громко ругнулись матом. Ему было нужно больше всех, но даже эта бесючая черта была удивительно гармоничной, и Брока она хоть и злила, но не настолько, чтобы он не наблюдал с тщательно скрытым удовольствием очередную лекцию в исполнении Роджерса.

Он был заложником своего статуса Капитана Америки и не считал себя вправе говорить «нет», когда его тащили на очередное интервью, встречу или съемки каких-то агитирующих роликов для непослушной школоты. При этом Роджерс страшно страдал и злился, но свидетелем этого был один только Брок, допущенный к закулисной жизни героя. Эта его мягкость тоже раздражала, но мириться приходилось и с ней. Тем более что те ролики для школоты продлили Броку жизнь лет на десять, когда он их впервые увидел.

Их и этот кошмарный ярко-синий костюм, который так неприлично обтягивал все, что только можно было, что Брок бы и в борделе не рискнул показывать эти видео, не то, что в школе. Для обычных заданий Роджерс вытребовал себе другой костюм, темного цвета, но на общем голосовании Брок с Баки единогласно решили, что обтягивал он тело так же неприлично.

Роджерс был наивным и совестливым, что при его роде деятельности было недопустимо. Сыворотка, добавившая ему живучести, конечно, позволяла ему косячить, но Брок в жизни не смог бы забыть, как испугался, когда Стиву вогнали нож в бок, с легкостью прошибив броню костюма. Потому что Роджерс наплевал на приказ зачистить всю базу вместе с возможными заложниками. Над заложниками, судя по полученной от осведомителей информации, проводили такие опыты и эксперименты, что они и так либо не выжили бы, либо выжили, но тронулись бы умом и стали опасны, и Брока совесть не мучила, а вот Стива – да. Он взялся их спасать и нарвался на спрятавшегося среди заложников боевика, который в итоге едва не лишил Америку героя. Так что гипертрофированное чувство ответственности Брок в Роджерсе тоже терпеть не мог.

Вот только все эти качества – что хорошие, что плохие, и делали Стива Стивом, и его можно было либо ненавидеть, либо принимать целиком. С ненавистью у Брока не сложилось. Раньше он не мог ненавидеть человека, заслужившего такую искреннюю любовь, а теперь и сам рухнул, как в омут, прекрасно понимая Барнса, который хвостом ходил в свое время за Стивом, не желая лишний раз упускать его из виду.

Ночи он проводил с Баки, а дни – с Роджерсом, изводясь одинаковой неудовлетворенностью. С Баки у него интимная связь была, но не было возможности осуществить ее физически (а дрочки в одном на двоих теле давно перестало хватать), а с Роджерсом этой самой связи не было, но была возможность. Они с ним хоть и проводили вместе слишком много времени, незримых границ между дружбой и отношениями не переступали. Каждый – по своей причине.

Баки в это не вмешивался, не собираясь склонять его к какому-либо решению, и Брок был ему за это благодарен.

Видимо, он здорово насолил кому-то в прошлой жизни, ничем другим этот бесконечный круг объяснить не получалось.

В один из дней, оставшись без Баки с раннего утра, Брок в очередной раз размышлял над своим кармическим счетом, хмуро глядя на себя в зеркало, когда в дверь позвонили. Закусив зубную щетку, он поплелся открывать, хотя больше всего на свете хотел рухнуть носом в подушку.

На пороге оказался неприлично бодрый в шесть утра воскресенья Роджерс, с влажными волосами и в заляпанной пятнами серой футболке.

– Ты сам просил тебя разбудить, – вместо приветствия напомнил он, улыбаясь.

Выглядел он куда лучше, чем несколько месяцев назад, и Брок ощутил легкое самодовольство. У откормленного им Роджерса выправился цвет лица, потерянный на равнодушной голодовке вес вернулся, отчего еще больше раздались плечи. Было чем гордиться, пожалуй.

– Не мог я тебе такого сказать, – проворчал Брок, пропуская его, и ушел обратно в ванную.

Стив фыркнул, небрежно бросил обувь, заразившись у него привычкой к бытовому раздолбайству, и отправился с набегом в кухню.

– Там дождь идет! – пожаловался он оттуда, и Брок запоздало понял, почему у него были мокрые волосы и футболка.

«Дождь», видимо, был ливнем, раз он умудрился промокнуть за ту половину минуты, что требовалась, чтобы перебежать через улицу от подъезда к подъезду. За своими зашторенными окнами и звукоизоляцией Брок мог и упавший поблизости метеорит пропустить.

– Можем съездить в зал, если так неймется побегать, – предложил он, хотя ехать ему никуда не хотелось.

Стив загрохотал створками окна где-то в районе гостиной, привычно шумный в быту, и в квартиру ворвался мерный шум дождя.

Брок умыл лицо, задумчиво поскреб отросшую чуть больше обычного щетину и поленился ее укорачивать. До понедельника протянет.

– Не-а, не хочу, – отказался Роджерс великодушно, останавливаясь на пороге открытой ванной комнаты.

Стянув неровно расцвеченную водой футболку, он повесил ее на вешалку сушиться, а Броку вдруг стало тесно в не такой уж, как оказалось, и большой ванной. Полуголый Роджерс возился у него за спиной, привычно горячий, как печка, и жар его тела, казалось, просачивался сквозь поры, пролезал под кожу, тяжело оседая в крови. Впервые в жизни Брок пожалел, что спать предпочитал голым и с утра натягивал на себя одни только штаны.

В ушах зашумело, и он бездумно, как пьяный, потянул к себе отложенное на край раковины полотенце, вытирая лицо.

Пряча лицо, потому что не был уверен, что справится с выражением на нем. Что сможет скрыть тот жадный голод, ту бешеную жажду прикосновений, человеческого тепла, которые мучили его уже столько времени – сначала с Баки, а теперь еще и со Стивом.

Брок вытерся насухо с такой неторопливостью, что со стороны это, наверное, выглядело странно. Вот только Роджерс все не уходил – его присутствие ощущалось так ярко, будто в него был встроен маячок, подававший сейчас звучные, громкие сигналы.

Стараясь не выказывать охватившего его беспокойства, Брок повесил полотенце на ту же вешалку, едва не наткнувшись при этом на монументального, как скала, Роджерса, казавшегося в эту минуту почему-то до безобразия огромным.

Баки все не было, и это тоже напрягало, потому что в обычное время он понятливо влезал со своей болтовней или комментариями, позволяя Броку отвлекаться от позорного залипания.

Стив молчал, глядя на него своими невозможно яркими глазами – красивый, весь будто пылавший ласковой, мягкой теплотой, от которой по-глупому перехватывало сердце. Брок под этим взглядом замер, не в силах заставить себя пошевелиться и выйти.

Выйти из этой микроскопически маленькой комнаты, столкнувшей их друг с другом. Брок ощущал себя мелкой рыбешкой, которую поволокла за собой на скалу высокая, шипящая, пенистая волна. И его или размажет о чертов камень, или выбросит на него почти безболезненно – вот только задыхаться придется долго.

Роджерс протянул руки, уложил ему на плечи горячие ладони и подался вперед, ненастойчиво, почти просительно касаясь губами губ.

От него пахло дождем – тем самым легким, ненавязчивым запахом, который у Брока с детства прочно ассоциировался со свободой.

И вспомнилась тут же мать, которая с девчоночьей наивностью верила, что дождь – это слезы кого-то, кто был выше их всех. Слезы чистые, смывающие все плохое. Она верила, что все самые важные вещи происходили в их семье во время дождя, что дождь нес им благословение – в ливень она познакомилась с отцом, вышла замуж, родила Брока, похоронила отца, проводила Брока учиться... И в дождь же Брок хоронил ее саму.

С тех пор прошло много лет, а ее наивная вера продолжала жить.

Стив, не дождавшись отклика, отстранился, и в глазах у него на мгновение мелькнула растерянность, граничившая с паникой. Дожидаться, пока он надумает чего-нибудь не того, Брок не стал – притянул к себе за затылок, коснулся приоткрытых, красиво очерченных губ своими, ослепленный острым, колким чувством принадлежности, которое он прежде ощущал только к Баки.

Снаружи громыхнуло так, словно прямо перед окном разорвался снаряд. Усилившийся дождь звонко заколотил по карнизу, ворвавшийся в квартиру ветер завыл в вентиляции.

Роджерс придвинулся ближе, заполняя собой все пространство, прижался грудью к груди, и это прикосновение, живое тепло тела полоснуло по коже, как скальпелем, взрезало нервные окончания, прошибая удовольствием, как болью – насквозь, до самого нутра.

Легкая шероховатость его губ – потому что грыз их Стив с прежним остервенением, – их нежная мягкая отзывчивость, медовая, пряная сладость вкуса будили в Броке что-то страшное, тяжелое, пугающе сильное.

Он ощущал себя правильным. Цельным. Будто последняя деталь, которую он мучительно пытался затолкать в паз, наконец поддалась, прогнулась под предложенную форму, растеклась по ней, застывая янтарной каплей.

От становящегося все более агрессивным поцелуя в губах пульсировала кровь, но черта с два Брок бы остановился. Стив шумно, заполошно дышал, сжимая одной рукой его волосы, а второй неверяще, жадно гладил его по спине крупной ладонью, водил вдоль позвоночника кончиками пальцев, и от этой незатейливой ласки внутри будто дергало струну, соединявшую сердце, мозг и пах. Возбуждение болезненно скручивалось внизу живота тугим комком, но на него Броку было наплевать. Он упивался Роджерсом, вбирал в себя все, что ему так щедро давали. От его запаха горели легкие, и Брок растворялся в этом жаре, растекался, как патока.

Под ладонями ощущались его плечи – жесткие, сильные, – воспоминания Баки накладывались на свой вдруг приобретенный опыт, и эти два мира – прошлое и настоящее – сливались воедино, чтобы потом разойтись, как две реки.

Брок вдруг понял, чего ему не хватало все это время, что мешало ему пойти на поводу у собственной алчной жажды вцепиться в Роджерса зубами.

Все это время он ощущал себя суррогатом, придатком к Баки, от воспоминаний которого никак было не отмахнуться. Все чувства к Стиву, которые Брок хранил глубоко внутри себя, даже ему самому казались вторичными. Повтором Баки, выдумкой, спровоцированной чувственностью чужой памяти.

Сейчас ощущения были только его, как и воспоминания, и от этого внутри все сладко сжималось. В этой системе координат у него было свое место. И что бы там ни было дальше – пусть даже Роджерс убьет его, когда узнает о ГИДРе и о Зимнем Солдате, – оно того стоило. Брок бы не поменял ни единого решения в своей жизни, потому что каждое из них привело его сначала к Баки, а теперь и сюда.

В это мгновение.

Стив, прижав его к стене у выхода, со стоном оторвался от него, уткнулся влажными горячими губами в плечо, и от этого прикосновения по коже будто волна растеклась – мягкая, ласковая. Брок потерялся в ней настолько, что не сразу понял, что они с Роджерсом уже были не одни.

Баки, как всегда первые мгновения прислушивавшийся к происходящему, гулко, восторженно выдохнул у него в голове, окатил изнутри, как кипятком, чувственным голодом.

«Боже, детка... Можно мне?» – попросил он, и не то чтобы Брок этого не ожидал.

«Я вам не эргономичный гондон, Барнс», – проворчал он, но уступил, оставаясь в собственном теле на правах наблюдателя.

Эмоции Баки фонили таким восторгом, таким жадным вожделением, что тряслись руки, а по коже будто разряды тока пробегали. Обхватив лицо Стива ладонями, он поцеловал его – глубоко, мокро, – впился в и без того припухшие, потерявшие очертания губы с таким пылом, с такой непохожестью на поцелуй самого Брока, что у Роджерса в глазах на мгновение мелькнула растерянность.

Было от чего потеряться, впрочем. Брок бы, например, точно озадачился, если бы его любовник внезапно оброс чужими жестами. Хотя эти жесты для Стива были не чужими. И продирали его наверняка до глубины души, до самого сердца.

«Молодец, Барнс», – прокомментировал Брок, когда Роджерс, вывернувшись из почти-его-рук, крепко сжал его плечи, заглядывая в глаза с такой недоверчивой напряженностью, будто ждал, что он сейчас изменит облик.

Но до этого, по счастью, не дошло, и теперь Стива пришибло виной. Брок мог только представлять, какими словами правильный Роджерс костерит себя за то, что посмел даже мысль такую допустить, что подумал в такой момент о ком-то другом.

Баки, с трудом взявший себя в руки, вернул ему тело и притих где-то в глубине сознания, скрылся там, как донная рыба в иле, и Брок ощущал только его нетерпеливое ожидание, его жажду почувствовать под собой знакомое до последней клеточки сильное тело, пусть даже так – опосредованно, через призму чужих эмоций.

– Ну чего ты? – позвал Брок мягко, поглаживая напряженного Роджерса по почти каменным на ощупь предплечьям.

Тот моргнул, нахмурился и мотнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность. Тронул его колючую щеку, погладил по волосам и улыбнулся – ласково, чуть горько, но уже явно не видя в Броке кого-то, кроме него самого.

– Прости. Я уже давно ни с кем...

– Лет эдак семьдесят? – хмыкнул Брок, вышагивая из ванной.

Он уже минут пять упирался спиной в дверной косяк и едва не сшиб локтем полку вместе со всем содержимым – для одной маленькой комнаты приключений было достаточно.

– Выходит, что так, – смешно поморщившись, признал Стив, следуя за ним, как привязанный.

В распахнувшееся настежь окно хлестал дождь, заливая подоконник. Ветер продолжал утробно завывать в вентиляции, а раскаты грома были такими громкими, что следом за ними истерично начинали орать сигнализациями автомобили на парковке.

Снаружи бушевала стихия. Бешеная, неукротимая, необузданная, она неистовствовала за окном, и впервые в жизни Броку действительно хотелось, чтобы мать была права.

Чтобы этот ливень, налетевший на город вопреки солнечным прогнозам синоптиков, нес с собой чистоту, благословение. Потому что чем еще могло быть все то, что он испытывал сейчас, глядя на раскинувшегося под ним Стива – красивого, отзывчивого и искреннего в каждом своем движении настолько, что Броку казалось, что он видит его нутро – алое, надломленное, но живое, горячее?

Его хотелось заласкать до беспамятства, вытравить из него скопившиеся внутри горечь и боль и, задыхаясь от нежности, Брок целовал каждый дюйм гладкой светлой кожи, касался везде, где только мог, не давая думать больше ни о чем. Да Стив и не пытался – глаза у него в полутемной комнате шало, бездумно горели, и он только, хрипло выдыхая, метался под ним, лишая их обоих остатков одежды.

Брок лег на него сверху, и Стив тут же крепко сжал его бедрами, застонал с таким голодным призывом, что в глазах потемнело от продравшего все тело возбуждения. Баки по-прежнему помалкивал, давая им это время вдвоем, но Брок ощущал его эмоции так же ярко, как свои, чувствовал теплый, ласковый жар его мыслей, замкнувшихся на них с Роджерсом, и от этого удовольствие становилось слаще, правильнее.

– Пожалуйста, Брок, Брок, хочу тебя, не могу, – бессвязно забормотал Стив, нашел его губы своими и поцеловал с такой отчаянной нежностью, будто доживал последнюю минуту своей жизни.

Брок дотянулся до тумбочки у кровати, вытаскивая из-за лампы оставленный там тюбик смазки, даже на пальцы себе выдавить содержимое успел, когда Роджерс, следивший за ним взглядом, вдруг вывернулся из-под него. Перехватив его за скользкую ладонь, он опустил ее на его же член, размазывая смазку по нему, толкнул Брока спиной на постель и сел сверху.

Он был настолько одуряюще красивым, что захватывало дух. Весь, целиком, от почти иконописно правильного лица до пальцев ног, желанный настолько, что конвульсивно сжимались зубы от жажды пометить его, завладеть, присвоить и не отдавать никому, кроме Баки.

Брока так вело в постели второй раз в жизни, до беспамятства, помешательства, до полной потери самоконтроля. Роджерса, видимо, тоже приложило, потому что Брок едва успел перехватить его за бедра, не давая опуститься на свой болезненно-твердый член. Не то чтобы у него был хоть какой-то шанс его удержать, впрочем.

Прикрывший глаза Стив чуть крепче сжал на его члене пальцы, встряхнулся и недовольно нахмурился.

– Хочу так, пусти, – упрямо рыкнул он, и от этого звука сладко дернуло в паху.

– Спятил совсем, – отозвался Брок, но отпустил его, надеясь, что Роджерс знает, что делает, и не собирается не слишком героически сдохнуть на нем.

Впрочем, высокий болевой порог и феноменальная регенерация едва ли допустят нечто подобное.

Тугие, горячие мышцы сжали его, как в тисках. Пришлось крепко стиснуть зубами собственную ладонь, сбрасывая интенсивность ощущений, иначе все закончилось бы, даже не начавшись. Стив, запрокинув назад голову, медленно опустился на его член до конца и замер, тяжело дыша. Напряженные бедра подрагивали, расцвеченный мышцами живот ходил ходуном.

– Хорошо, – выдохнул чокнутый Роджерс и, нащупав его ладонь, переплел их пальцы.

Брок сильно сомневался, что сесть на немаленький член без подготовки – это хорошо, но спорить не стал. Подставил вторую руку, и Стив, ухватившись за нее тоже, со стоном приподнялся, начиная двигаться с вышибающей дух неторопливостью, почти медлительностью, от которой Брока будто в контрастном душе швыряло из жара в холод.

Каждое движение, каждый хлопок бедер о бедра бил наотмашь, прямо в сердце, словно кто-то тупой иглой проделал в нем дыру и продевал теперь леску, накрепко привязывая к Стиву так же, как до того к Баки в тот единственный раз, что у них был.

Мир расползался, как плохо скроенная декорация, и в нем не было больше ничего – только они с Баки, запертые в одном теле, и Стив, встрепанный, открытый до предела, разжигавший жажду любить, обладать и принадлежать.

Он протяжно вскрикнул, сжимая его в себе до боли, его сперма брызнула Броку на грудь и живот, толкая за край. В то счастливое, ласковое нигде, в котором между ними не было тайн, не было обмана. Туда, где они были вместе все – втроем.

***

То, чем стала его жизнь, было чистейшей воды безумием – Брок и сам это знал. Он провалился в Роджерса, как в кроличью нору, жадно пытаясь, пока было время, урвать себе то, что, по-хорошему, не принадлежало ему.

Когда Стив узнает правду – все будет кончено. Он умел прощать, но Брок сильно сомневался, что захочет.

Сам Брок на его месте не захотел бы. Потому что Роджерс потянулся к нему, открытый, искренний, так, словно и мысли не мог допустить, что у Брока может быть за пазухой камень. Что он может воткнуть ему в спину нож, может оказаться врагом, много лет работавшим на людей, которые почти уничтожили его Баки.

Стив, деливший их безумие на двоих, тоже рухнул в эти отношения с головой, шагнул прямиком в трясину, как дорвавшийся до воды страдалец после недели в пустыне.

Они не могли оторваться друг от друга и на лишний час, словно привязанные. Вывернулись друг перед другом наизнанку, вылили друг на друга тоску – каждый свою, – и та будто спаяла их, сцепила воедино, как звенья цепи.

От этого было больно и хорошо одновременно.

Недоставало только Баки, от которого постоянно шло жадное, надрывное желание близости. Занимать тело Брока он отказывался наотрез после того, как однажды очень уж откровенно выдал свою непохожесть на него, и Стив, забывшись, выдохнул в ответ едва слышное «Баки».

Брок не успел сделать вид, что ничего не разобрал. Роджерс, помертвев взглядом, тогда пропал на долгую неделю – его не было ни на работе, ни дома, а телефон механически выдавал, что абонент недоступен.

Брок извелся, Баки – издергался, а нервная система, одна на двоих, перегрузилась так, что три дня сна не было ни в одном глазу. На восьмой день Стив все-таки вернулся, серьезный и бледный, и сбивчиво, но решительно рассказал ему о том, как он думал, неизвестном для Брока Баки, который не вернулся с войны.

Вторая сторона истории была похожа на первую, как две капли воды. Те же реакции, те же слова, те же чувства, будто Стив и Баки были сиамскими близнецами с одним сердцем на двоих. У них даже Брок оказался один на двоих, что уж говорить обо всем остальном.

Какова была вероятность для них троих – таких разных, из разных поколений – встретиться? Их, будто по велению чьей-то руки, притянуло друг к другу, всех разом, и оставалось только надеяться, что не зря.

Во всяком случае, Брок собирался из шкуры вылезти, но добиться этого «не зря».

Первым делом он встретился с Джеком – наедине, за городом, едва умудрившись слинять из-под бдительного ока Роджерса.

Они забрели на какую-то ферму и, не сговариваясь, свернули к полю, на котором нежно, тихо колосилась, кажется, пшеница. Брок плохо разбирался во всей этой аграрной ерунде. Но здесь было спокойно и, что немаловажно, безопасно.

Подобраться незамеченным никто бы не смог – вокруг не было ни единого укрытия, – а всю возможную технику они оставили в машине за несколько километров отсюда.

– Джек, бери семью и исчезни, – ходить вокруг да около не имело смысла, они давно знали, что рано или поздно этим кончится.

Джек хмуро глянул на него сверху вниз и потер пальцами белесый, чуть розоватый шрам на лице.

– Семью спрячу, – согласился он, скользнув внимательным взглядом по округе. – А сам останусь, – добавил он и состроил по-роджерсовски упрямое выражение лица.

Это его упорное нежелание оставлять Брока оценил даже Баки, который никак не мог забыть тот удар током, прожегший ему шею до мяса. Брок на его месте, правда, тоже не забыл бы, но и Джека можно было понять – когда на тебя прет бешеный Зимний Солдат, только что на твоих глазах оторвавший человеку голову, поневоле психанешь.

– Я даже сам не знаю, какой пиздец затеваю, Джек, вали давай, – вяло воспротивился Брок, зная, что Джека, если он упрется, не сдвинуть.

– Пошел ты, Рамлоу, – ожидаемо окрысился тот. – Я не собираюсь тебя подставлять. И у меня свои счеты, – Джек снова потер шрам, из-за которого уже давно половина лица у него была практически неподвижной, и скрестил на груди руки.

Броку стало иррационально легче дышать.

Через три недели Джек позвонил ему поздно вечером и дрожащим голосом, прерывавшимся сухими рыданиями, сообщил, что его жена и сын погибли в автокатастрофе. Тела обгорели до неузнаваемости, но и ДНК, и стоматологическая экспертизы, щедро и загодя оплаченные, вынесли неутешительный вердикт: в машине были Марион и Рассел Роллинзы.

Джек был безутешен, и Брок поражался его неожиданно хорошим актерским способностям. Впрочем, от этих пресловутых способностей зависело благополучие его родных. Так что Джек отыгрывал потерявшего все отца семейства постоянно, буквально двадцать четыре часа и семь дней в неделю.

Что до похорон, что после.

Было странно наблюдать за тем, как под видом Марион и Рассела хоронят кого-то другого. Брок даже не знал имен тех, чьи тела едва удалось найти и выкупить у не слишком совестливого работника крематория в соседнем штате. Он знал только, что они стоили бешеных денег. И что они с Джеком задействовали все связи, которыми удалось обрасти за долгие годы не слишком законной работы, чтобы ни один следователь ни к чему не подкопался и ни одна экспертиза не прошла без их ведома.

На работе Джеку дали отпуск, и Брок, разумеется, поселил его у себя. Неучтенный фактор по имени Стив Роджерс, близко к сердцу принявший чужое горе, немедленно принялся опекать Джека, который панически поглядывал на Брока, но ни разу не прокололся, продолжая безутешно горевать.

Как бы там ни было, но первая часть плана была выполнена успешно – самых слабых и беззащитных они из-под удара вывели, и можно было начинать действовать открыто.

Брок как раз раздумывал над возможностью все-таки рассказать все Стиву. Он знал, где держали Баки, и, если Роджерс не свернет ему шею сразу, как услышит слово «ГИДРА», то был шанс попытаться вытащить его максимально быстро и до того, как взбешенный Капитан Америка понесется осуждать Пирса.

Но жизнь, будто в насмешку, собрала розданные карты и перетасовала их по новой.

Дурное предчувствие, предсказывавшее Броку близящиеся неприятности, никогда его не обманывало. Он проворочался всю ночь, чудом не разбудив спящего рядом Роджерса, но глаз сомкнуть так и не смог. Баки пытался отвлекать его разговорами, но голос интуиции заглушить не вышло даже у него.

Последовавший утром вызов на базу ГИДРы Брок воспринял почти с облегчением. Хоть какая-то определенность – с этим уже можно было работать, не опасаясь шагнуть не туда, вслепую.

На этот раз он приехал на базу до того, как Баки пропал из его головы. Зимнего Солдата снова размораживали, и черт его знает, зачем он понадобился Пирсу на этот раз. Джек, сообразивший по его лицу, что происходит, понятливо свернул во все тот же туалет и включил заглушку, запирая дверь. Третье обнуление на памяти Брока прошло легче двух других. То ли потому, что даже к такой адской боли рано или поздно привыкаешь, зная, что ничего страшнее нее в конце не будет. То ли потому, что на этот раз Баки помнил все и цеплялся еще и за воспоминания о Роджерсе.

Если Пирс ждал хоть каких-то позитивных изменений после давнишнего уже эксперимента, то он был жестоко разочарован. Никакого бездумного фанатичного послушания Баки не проявлял, а на Брока и вовсе смотрел с задумчивым ожиданием, словно мысленно уже примерялся отрывать ему голову.

Зачем его вызывали, Брок так и не понял, но ничего хорошего подспудно не ждал. Еще одной плохой новостью оказалось то, что Баки не стали замораживать снова.

«Не рыпайся, ты понял? Даже не вздумай нарваться на обнуление без меня!» – оставлять его одного было страшно до чертиков.

Брок будто сам выморозился до самого нутра, как в проклятой криокамере, но оставаться на базе вне задания тоже не мог – праздношатаний в ГИДРе не любили, а вот прямо сейчас у него даже работы никакой не было, чтобы можно было оправдать свое пребывание здесь.

«Я знаю. Иди», – глядя в пол, мысленно отозвался Баки, и по одному только голосу, пусть даже вслух он не сказал ни слова, было очевидно, насколько неуютно ему было.

Опасения, впрочем, оказались напрасными, потому что последующие недели Барнс был почти доволен своим пребыванием вне криокамеры. Его внезапно начали кормить нормально – без изысков, конечно, но питательнее некуда – и таскать на тренировки. Видимо, Зимний Солдат зачем-то был нужен Пирсу в самой его лучшей форме.

Брок и сам не знал, каким чудом умудрялся жить так, будто ничего из ряда вон не происходило.

В ЩИТе царила нездоровая оживленность, Пирс старательно готовил какую-то встречу с Советом, а Роджерс носился по заданиям вместе с приставленной к нему Романовой и редко бывал дома, будто его специально держали подальше от ЩИТа. Удавка затягивалась, и Брок мысленно отмерил себе времени до этой самой встречи Пирса.

Его практически не посвящали в подробности готовящейся операции. То, что что-то назревало, было бесспорно. Другие ГИДРовские отряды, насколько Брок знал, регулярно получали какие-то указания и сведения, но его СТРАЙК оставался за бортом, и это тоже напрягало.

Неизвестностью долго мучиться не пришлось, и помог в этом, как ни странно, Баки.

На базу ГИДРы Брок теперь заскакивал практически ежедневно. Работа у него была и там, просто раньше он раз в неделю делал все скопом, а теперь предпочитал делать сразу, не откладывая в долгий ящик. Разумеется, его внезапно проснувшийся трудоголизм был вполне объяснимым – СТРАЙКовский офис был всего на три этажа выше места обитания Зимнего Солдата, и их телепатическая связь вполне работала на этом расстоянии.

В тот день беспокойством Баки его пришибло едва ли не на пороге здания. Подавив порыв кинуться проверять, все ли с ним в порядке, Брок дошел до офиса, поздоровался с парочкой своих ребят и прошел к столу.

«Брок, они перекупили твоих людей», – огорошил его новостью Баки.

Он давно уже сообщал, что весь СТРАЙК, кроме Джека, регулярно пасется на его территории. Учитывая, что сам Брок без приказа сверху попасть к Солдату не мог, это уже было странно. А теперь выяснялось, что они за его спиной еще и мутили что-то подозрительное. От Баки никто не считал нужным что-либо скрывать, он был для них пробником человека, бездумным и безопасным.

Брок положил перед собой отложенную со вчерашнего дня папку и зевнул, старательно делая вид, что он спокоен и безмятежен, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось достать пистолет и уменьшить число предателей на два.

«Эти, – неприязненно выплюнул Баки. – Придумали для меня что-то новое. Но они боятся, что из-за тебя новый эксперимент может пойти не так».

«Они должны меня убить?» – уточнил Брок, прикидывая, дадут ему безболезненно выйти из этого здания или нет.

«Я не знаю. Но даже если и да, то не сейчас».

Звучало не слишком обнадеживающе, но теперь Брок хотя бы точно знал, что его попытаются списать. Свою неблагонадежность он проявил еще тогда, когда решил уйти, а ГИДРА этого не прощала.

Пора было подключать Роджерса, но Брок малодушно медлил. Не хотел видеть, как теплый взгляд мертвеет, не хотел ощущать вместо ласковой нежности холод и презрение. Может, он все это и заслужил, конечно. Но глупое, упрямое сердце считало по-другому и любило по-прежнему.

«Лемурианская звезда» стала для Брока почти откровением. Кажется, один только Роджерс среди всех собравшихся искренне считал, что они должны спасать заложников.

Брок вот спасал тщательно лелеемые, но толком неизвестные планы ГИДРы. Романова, наплевавшая на указания Стива, спасала информацию. Об этой русской ведьме в ЩИТе ходили легенды похлеще, чем о Зимнем Солдате в ГИДРе, но несомненным было одно – она была предана Фьюри. И действовала наверняка по его приказу.

Значит, Фьюри был не таким уж идиотом, как Брок думал. Он должен был понять, что у него под носом что-то происходит, должен был начать копать. И Брок очень надеялся, что он накопает хоть что-нибудь.

Как бы он сам ни относился к Фьюри, но тот был за Роджерса. И один этот факт решал многое. Броку были нужны люди рядом со Стивом – влиятельные люди, которые смогут его поддержать, если понадобится.

Через несколько дней после Стив вернулся домой озадаченный и задумчивый. Брок знал, что он еще в первый же вечер после «Звезды» поцапался с Фьюри из-за дополнительного задания Романовой, а тот в ответ показал ему их совместный с Пирсом проект.

Стив рассказывал ему все – привычно, не задумываясь о том, стоит ли, даже мысли не допуская о том, что чего-то можно не сказать и о чем-то можно умолчать, – а Брок, видевший за этой историей про «Озарение» ГИДРу, тихо леденел от ужаса.

Даже забавно было, что он, гидровец, получал информацию о деятельности своих «коллег» от Капитана Америки.

Озадаченность и задумчивость Роджерса, как оказалось, были связаны с Пирсом, который долго ездил ему по ушам. Брок примерно представлял, как оно было – наслушался за годы. Видимо, старый козел не терял надежды обзавестись парой суперсолдат, но Стив, прямой, как рельса, и такой же твердый в своих наивных убеждениях, в жизни бы не прогнулся.

Пирс это тоже понял, а потому последовавший за всем этим вызов Брока не особенно удивил. Из его разглагольствований о том, в чем там нуждается мир в целом и люди в частности, едва удалось вычленить основную информацию.

Фьюри, Роджерс и подвязанная к ним обоим Романова слегка напрягали Пирса. Фьюри задавал неудобные вопросы, Стив хлопал глазами и никаких намеков не понимал, а Романовой Пирс просто не верил. Резонов для того, чтобы убрать всех троих, одним словом, было предостаточно.

И прямо-таки удачно было, что через пару дней Фьюри с Роджерсом вызывали на какую-то там встречу. По дороге на которую Брок со своими людьми и должен вежливо их обоих задержать и препроводить если не на тот свет, то хотя бы на больничную койку.

Чутье подсказывало Броку, что вместе с этими двумя по тому же адресу отправится и он сам. Потому что ему или Роджерс голову открутит, или свои же пырнут в спину. Пока он пытался понять, что делать и как быть, Пирс сказал то, за что Брок был готов его расцеловать.

– Разумеется, Агент отправится с вами. Ваше появление, конечно, может озадачить Роджерса, но едва ли настолько, что он позволит себя задержать.

Если бы Пирс знал, как порадовал этим Брока – удавился бы от злости на собственном галстуке. Но он не знал. Зато у них с Баки появился шанс почти бескровно слинять из ГИДРы и избавиться заодно от предателей.

Роджерс поехал с ним за город поздней ночью так же легко, как соглашался вообще на все, что ему предлагал Брок. В совместном быту он был поразительно неконфликтным и предпочитал, скорее, подстраиваться под партнера, чем навязывать свои порядки.

Брок вывез его подальше от цивилизации, на побережье, и очень настоял на том, чтобы оставить телефон и вообще все, с помощью чего их хотя бы теоретически могли подслушать, в машине. Стив если и удивился, то виду не подал. Впрочем, он еще не настолько свыкся с новыми технологиями, чтобы страдать без мобильника. Для него было рекордом забывать его дома не чаще раза в неделю.

Наступило раннее утро. Даже небо было все еще темно-серым, а от воды дул холодный ветер, продирая до самых костей. Океан ворчливо шумел, накатывая на белоснежный песок волнами.

Оставался ровно один день – уже завтра планировалось то, о чем Брок очень не хотел думать, привычно убаюканный присутствием Роджерса. Вокруг не было видно ни души – время он подобрал верное, ни один любитель поплескаться в воде не встанет в такую рань.

Они дошли до темной влажной скалы, которая, будто лесенкой, уходила в воду, и остановились там. Стив, смешно морщась от долетающих до него соленых холодных капель воды, притянул его к себе, и Брок малодушно позволил себе оттянуть неприятный разговор на несколько минут.

От Роджерса пахло теплом, их домом. Интересно, изменится этот запах после того, как их хрупкое «мы» превратится в два одиноких «я»?

На этой мысли стало совсем тошно, и Брок отстранился.

– Пообещай, что выслушаешь меня до конца, – попросил он тихо, зная, что Стив с его слухом услышит, даже невзирая на шум волн.

Роджерс посерьезнел, чуть нахмурился, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо, и медленно кивнул.

Брок последние двадцать четыре часа только и делал, что продумывал разговор, будто пьесу собирался писать. Начинал его и так, и эдак, неторопливо подводил к теме, вел в сторону пространных размышлений, сглаживал углы. Вот только реальность оказалась далекой от пьесы, потому что он только и смог, что брякнуть:

– Я работаю на ГИДРу.

Роджерс дернулся, будто его ударили, и Брок только чудом сумел удержать его на месте, вжав спиной в камень.

– Прекрати, если за нами следят, а я почти уверен, что это так, они не должны ничего заподозрить! – зашипел он.

Стив поиграл желваками, чудовищным усилием воли сдерживая бешенство, вспыхнувшее в потемневших глазах, и уложил ладони ему на плечи. Как будто расслабленно и спокойно, вот только пальцы сжались так, что Брок почти физически почувствовал, как он ломает ему шею.

– И зачем ты мне это сказал? – поинтересовался Роджерс холодно, кусая и без того сухие губы.

С этой привычкой он так и не научился бороться, хотя и сам был от нее не в восторге – потому что любые съемки или встречи начинались с того, что укоризненно цокающие гримеры бросались обмазывать его какими-то маслами, гигиеническими помадами и прочими средствами по уходу, затягивая и без того бесконечный процесс еще больше.

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – честно отозвался Брок, отгоняя неуместные сейчас мысли. – Я сдаю тебе ГИДРу, а ты вытаскиваешь меня, Джека и еще одного парня. Завтра.

Роджерс смотрел на него с удивлением и легкой брезгливостью. К этому Брок был в принципе готов – он сам бы на его месте еще и в рожу ему плюнул. Со «сдачей» ГИДРы он, правда, слегка блефовал, потому что ничего особенно важного не знал, но Стиву об этом говорить было необязательно.

Ладони на плечах Брока сжались чуть сильнее. Было больно, но в груди болело сильнее, и Брок остро пожалел о том, что рядом не было Баки. Сейчас он бы с радостью спихнул ему свое тело, а сам убрался подальше и просто... выдохнул. Не думал ни о чем вообще хотя бы пять минут.

В глазах у Роджерса застыло знакомое, но почти позабытое уже выражение холодного равнодушия. От него у Брока зубы сводило, но виноват в этом на этот раз был он сам.

– Говори, – приказал Стив, опуская руки.

***

Роджерс, как недавно Джек, прямо-таки удивил Брока своими актерскими способностями. По дороге обратно до машины он его даже за руку взял и улыбнуться умудрился, но ладонь у него при этом была ледяной и как будто неживой. От этого Брока прошибало холодным потом, и он был даже рад, что после возвращения в город Роджерс моментально слинял по делам.

Видимо, «дела» в лице Фьюри и Романовой разрешились успешно, потому что поздно вечером, придя домой, он коротко кивнул и ушел спать, откровенно переборов порыв улечься на полу, лишь бы не рядом с Броком на кровати.

Пожалуй, никогда в жизни «супружеская постель» не была такой ужасной. Роджерс лежал, как каменная глыба, и дышал удивительно шумно. Или это Броку так казалось, но его вообще нервировало все – от треска секундной стрелки на часах в коридоре до отсвета фар проезжающих за окном машин. Он задремал только на рассвете, чтобы проснуться через несколько часов от звонка с базы в пустой квартире.

Все, что было после, слилось в одно сплошное пятно. Дорогу до базы Брок вообще не запомнил, будто ехал туда в бессознательном состоянии. Лишь там, увидев Баки, он чуть отмер и по-быстрому вывалил на него весь план, игнорируя попытки пожалеть его или хотя бы посочувствовать.

Фьюри, Роджерса и прибившуюся к ним Романову они нашли ровно там, где планировалось – на половине дороги к какому-то безумно дорогому бизнес-отелю, в котором проводились встречи высокого уровня, если не было необходимости созывать прессу.

Фьюри, наворотивший что-то с кодами доступа в ЩИТе, нужен был Пирсу живым и по возможности невредимым, а вот с Роджерсом и Романовой просили не особенно церемониться.

Загодя перекрытая дорога горела пробкой на всех навигаторах и, судя по цвету, рассасываться не собиралась. Фьюри, ненавидевший ездить с водителями, ожидаемо свернул под запрещающий знак в объезд, Брок поехал за ним, отрезая проезд назад. Пока все шло, как по маслу, но он старался не слишком радоваться, опасаясь неучтенных факторов.

Впереди, в узком проулке между домами, была вторая часть отряда. Брок бы с удовольствием не ввязывался в драку вообще, придержав рядом с собой Джека и Баки, но их восьмерых разделили на две машины поровну, так что как минимум одного убирать пришлось собственноручно – выстрелом в висок.

Джек, запоздало поймавший его движение, ошарашенно уставился сначала на Брока, а потом на тяжело рухнувший рядом с ним труп, когда стрельба началась и с другой стороны.

Фьюри из бронированной тачки благоразумно не высовывался, давая порезвиться взбешенной Романовой и сдержанно-негодующему Роджерсу. Четверых оставшихся из СТРАЙКа, кроме самого Брока и Джека, они вдвоем положили с почти обидной легкостью. Впрочем, поучаствуй в заварушке Баки, дело бы могло принять совсем другой оборот.

Убедившись, что все враги обезврежены, Романова повернулась к ним и вскинула пистолет, нацелившись на Баки. Брок, едва успев подумать о том, что делает, закрыл его собой.

– Мы договаривались! – крикнул он Роджерсу, который хмуро оглядывал получившуюся композицию, в которой самым выразительным действующим лицом был охреневший от происходящего Джек, который вроде как и хотел хвататься за оружие, но смотрел на безоружного Брока и останавливался.

– Наташа, – позвал-таки Роджерс, одной интонацией причудливо выражая всю степень своего неодобрения.

Романова передернула плечом и ощерилась, как сердитая кошка. Даже и без того растрепанные волосы дыбом встали.

– Ты хоть знаешь, кто это? – зашипела она. – Ты собрался отпустить Зимнего Солдата? Да ни одна информация того не стоит!

Роджерс, судя по лицу, ни о каком Зимнем Солдате знать не знал, но убедительностью Романовой проникся. Брок, не дожидаясь окончания его мыслительного процесса, развернулся лицом к Барнсу и снял с него очки вместе с маской, отступая в сторону.

Роджерс, следивший взглядом за Броком, вскинул глаза на «Зимнего Солдата» и замер. Лицо у него побелело, как полотно, и на нем ярко, лихорадочно горели только глаза. Как завороженный, он двинулся вперед, отпихнув по дороге изумленно пискнувшую Романову, и явно не замечал больше никого вокруг, кроме Баки.

Барнс, в отличие от него, в собственной реальности не сомневался. Напрочь игнорируя снова вскинувшую пистолет Романову, он в несколько широких шагов преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и с таким пылом поцеловал Роджерса, что жарко стало, кажется, не только Броку, впервые видевшему это со стороны, а не изнутри.

Джек рядом с Броком озадаченно крякнул и оставил в покое оружие. Романова, открыв от изумления рот, посмотрела на явно потерявший актуальность пистолет в своей руке и неохотно сунула его в кобуру, глядя на Роджерса так, будто он при ней засосал собаку, не меньше. Фьюри, привычно хмурый, успел вылезти из машины и теперь следил за происходящим почти бесстрастно – разве что во взгляде проглядывало легкое любопытство.

Баки, отлепившись наконец от вцепившегося в него Стива, шагнул обратно к Броку, уткнувшись своим лбом в его. В мыслях у него царил такой восторженный раздрай, что было почти неловко их слышать. Будто поставив целью довести бедного Роджерса до инфаркта, Баки потянулся за поцелуем, и Броку впервые подумалось, что, возможно, все еще может закончиться хорошо.

Мысль была ошибочной. Брок бы даже сказал – накаркал, если бы был более суеверным.

Нет, поначалу все было не так уж и плохо. Пришлось, конечно, буквально наизнанку вывернуться, рассказывая озадаченно-раздраженному Роджерсу всю историю в подробностях. В слушателях при этом, к некоторому сожалению, были еще и Фьюри, Романова и Джек. И если против последнего Брок ничего не имел, то первые двое бесили его до чертиков.

Одному Баки было наплевать на всех неучтенных зрителей. Но он в этом плане вообще был проще устроен, чем замороченные Брок или Стив, хотя, казалось бы, все должно было быть строго наоборот.

Роджерс, судя по пришибленному виду, уложить в голове участие Брока во всей этой истории так пока и не смог. Он и злиться не мог, и не злиться тоже, потому что между ними был не только Баки, но и свои отношения, переживавшие сейчас серьезный кризис.

Разумеется, Роджерс повелся на призывы Фьюри окончательно утереть нос Пирсу. Отсиживаться в стороне он никогда не умел, а учиться явно не планировал. Баки, в свою очередь, не собирался оставлять его одного, и Броку ничего не оставалось, как тоже подписаться под драку, в которой он никогда не хотел участвовать. С «Озарением», по его скромному мнению, вполне справился бы и Фьюри.

И именно поэтому он теперь носился по коридорам, безуспешно пытаясь найти Барнса. Они вообще-то договаривались не отходить друг от друга далеко, держась в радиусе действия их телепатической связи, но в один момент Баки просто пропал, а Брок ощутил себя гребанной блютус приблудой, потерявшей сигнал смартфона.

В ЩИТе тем временем и без того царил хаос.

Роджерс толкал речь, убеждая работников в своей честности, хотя Пирс уже успел напридумывать с три короба и объявить его предателем всей великой американской земли наравне с Фьюри.

Гидровские отряды пытались подавить вспыхивающие то тут, то там бунты, Романова, прикинувшаяся членом Совета, бушевала в кабинете Пирса вместе с Джеком, Фьюри с пафосом обставлял свое прибытие на эту вечеринку.

Адекватной осталась, пожалуй, только Хилл, ближайшая соратница Фьюри, пытавшаяся координировать действия всей их не такой уж и большой компании, но Баки потеряла и она.

На запущенные таки хэликерриеры Броку было уже наплевать. Кое-как добравшись до Стива в этом бедламе, он перехватил его за локоть, притормаживая. Роджерс, так и не разобравшийся, как теперь к нему относиться, напрягся.

– Баки пропал, – бросил ему Брок и побежал дальше, в ту сторону, где еще не был, надеясь уловить поблизости привычное течение чужих мыслей.

Роджерс за его спиной рявкнул в наушник на Наташу, отзывая ее из кабинета Пирса, и спихнул на нее хэликерриеры, которыми по первоначальной задумке должен был заниматься он в случае, если их запустят. Брок не стал ждать, пока он встретится с Романовой и передаст ей чипы – его гнало вперед паскудное ощущение, что он теряет время. Что все самое страшное происходит сейчас.

Он почти добрался до холла, когда в голове привычно обозначилось чужое присутствие, вот только было оно... странным. Непохожим ни на что. Баки определенно был не в криокамере, потому что его сознания Брок не чувствовал, но и как будто бы не мыслил в привычном смысле этого слова.

Остановившись на развилке, Брок на пробу шагнул в каждую сторону, пытаясь понять, где будет слышно лучше, и определился с направлением. На очередном повороте его нагнал Роджерс, бледный, но решительный, и черт его знает, чего ему стоила эта решительность.

Брок в наушник тоже слышал, как орала Хилл, распекая его за такую внезапную рокировку. Ладно хоть Романова, не споря, моментально подчинилась Стиву.

Баки нашелся сам и внезапно. Просто появился из-за одной из дверей и остановился, внимательно глядя на них. Роджерс ломанулся было к нему, но Брок удержал его за плечо.

– Погоди, – позвал он, прислушиваясь к чужим мыслям. – Стив, стой! – пытавшийся стряхнуть его руку Роджерс, наконец, уловил его интонацию и замер.

«Первая цель. Вторая цель», – четко прозвучало у Брока в голове, и одновременно с тем рука Барнса змеей скользнула за метательным ножом.

От него Брок увернуться успел, иррационально удивляясь тому, что он был обозначен первой целью, а не второй. От последовавшего за ножом выстрела его прикрыл Роджерс своим щитом.

Баки продолжал стрелять, целясь по ногам, раз уж щит мешал попасть во все остальное, и явно то ли не слышал, то ли не хотел слышать пытавшегося достучаться до него мысленно Брока.

Расстреляв весь магазин, Барнс небрежно отбросил пистолет и кинулся на Роджерса, первым же ударом левой металлической руки едва не проломив ему голову. Стив, до того, видимо, не веривший, что он действительно ударит его в полную силу, увернулся, откровенно отказываясь драться.

Брок его, пожалуй, даже понимал. Своя шкура была, конечно, к телу ближе, но вот как быть с тем, кто пролез под нее?

Баки обнулили.

Они проиграли.

Эпилог.

Первым делом, очнувшись в больнице, Роджерс спросил о Баки. Брок, последние несколько часов продремавший на неудобном стуле, убрал ноги с его кровати и потер лицо ладонями.

– Живой и невредимый, – отозвался он, разглядывая по-прежнему бледного, как полотно, Стива.

Который двое суток не приходил в себя, получив пулю в живот от Барнса. И несметное количество переломов от него же.

Брок, благоразумно не встревая в драку двух суперсолдат, под шумок слинял в поисках той твари, которая ухитрилась за те полчаса, что он не видел Баки, его обнулить и натравить на них с Роджерсом. Это точно был не Пирс – тот все это время проторчал под бдительным оком Романовой и Джека.

Здание ЩИТа содрогалось от пола до потолка, а одно крыло и вовсе снесло рухнувшим хэликерриером. Романова резвилась, как могла, не успевшие эвакуироваться сотрудники бесполезно носились туда-сюда, затаптывая друг друга, а Брок обыскивал все нижние этажи.

К нему присоединился Джек, с мрачным злорадством доложивший, что собственноручно пустил пулю Пирсу в лоб, и вдвоем они таки нашли и злополучное кресло для обнулений, дальновидно перетащенное с базы, и того мудака, отдавшего приказ Солдату. Им оказался старый знакомец с «Лемурианской звезды».

– Но ничего не помнит? – судя по лицу, Роджерс и так знал ответ на этот вопрос.

Брок молча кивнул, стискивая зубы. Баки не реагировал ни на что. Он подчинился отмене приказа, когда Брок притащил ему эту хнычущую лысую падаль, подчинился самому Броку, когда он прикончил прежнее «начальство», но мысленно не откликался. И не разговаривал, отзываясь только на прямой приказ.

Это было больно.

Роджерс валялся в отключке, и одно время врачи всерьез опасались, что даже его прокачанный сывороткой организм не справится с такой кровопотерей. Не говоря уже о том, что на одном из ножей Солдата, которым тот ухитрился его зацепить, был яд, сводивший на нет все лечение.

Барнс, всегда живой и яркий, сидел, молча уставившись в одну точку, и в голове у него царила абсолютная пустота. Будто мозг отключили – никакой реакции ни на что, ни единой мысли.

Брок будто оказался в чертовом вакууме, совсем один, за толстым стеклом, за которым медленно угасали два самых дорогих ему человека.

Один из них, по счастью, таки выкарабкался, но не сказать, что Броку стало хоть на толику легче. Они вернулись домой – все трое, потому что даже страшно не одобрявший всю эту историю с экспериментом Роджерс вынужден был признать, что без Брока до Баки едва ли удастся достучаться.

Жили они, правда, как супруги в разводе, по какой-то причине вынужденные продолжать делить одну территорию. Стив держался с подчеркнутой холодностью, с утра пораньше уносился разгребать весь тот пиздец под названием «ЩИТ, смерть Пирса и провалившееся «Озарение»», возвращался вечером, притаскивая продукты, ужинал, ворковал над Барнсом и уходил спать в гостиную.

Брок, как примерная женушка в декрете, молча готовил еду и дни напролет возился с Баки, который по поведению больше напоминал ребенка. Ел, если ему говорили, мылся, если ему говорили, переодевался и ложился спать тоже исключительно по указке. Хоть в туалет сам ходил, и на том спасибо, хотя Брок был готов и судно за ним выносить, если бы это помогло ему вспомнить если не все, то хотя бы их с Роджерсом.

Джек связался с женой, но уезжать не торопился, пока Брок почти пинком не выставил его за дверь. Ему, конечно, было легче, когда тот был рядом, но он по себе знал, как тяжело было в разлуке.

Джек уехал, и Брок остался совсем один. Однообразные дни перетекали в недели, но не менялось ровным счетом ничего.

Ему страшно не хватало Стива, но они с ним ни разу даже не поговорили нормально. За исключением того дня, когда пришлось на пару с Баки рассказывать, как они докатились до жизни такой.

А после как-то... не получилось. Роджерс его избегал, а Брок не хотел навязываться, прекрасно зная, как больно он ему сделал. Ударил прямо в беззащитный мягкий живот, доверчиво подставленный под ладонь.

Однажды Брок сорвался. Оставив Роджерсу записку, он просто ушел на весь день из дома, где даже стены, казалось, пытались смять его в лепешку. Он бесцельно бродил по городу, но людское общество, по которому он за недели затворничества изголодался, не принесло ему покоя. Скорее, наоборот – чужие счастливые лица сделали только хуже.

Он продержался до раннего вечера, а потом тоска погнала его обратно. Роджерс, вынужденно оставшийся дома, выглядел странно задумчивым, но с Баки, судя по всему, справился вполне успешно – тот был чистым, накормленным и привычно безмятежным.

Думать о Баки так – как о недееспособном, неразумном существе – было до тошноты противно. Если бы мог, Брок убил бы ту суку, сотворившую все это, еще раз. И на этот раз не ограничился бы милосердной пулей в голову.

Дни снова потянулись своим чередом, одинаковые и пустые. 

Баки, сидевший на кровати, опираясь на изголовье, бездумно разглядывал комнату. На депрессивные мысли Брока он не реагировал, будто не слышал, и сам тоже ни о чем счастливо не думал.

Иногда Брок ему страшно завидовал. 

Входная дверь знакомо хлопнула, подхваченная в самом конце. Так делал только Роджерс, всегда старавшийся не причинять излишнего беспокойства, и Брок, сидевший напротив Баки, прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к происходящему в коридоре.

Привычного удара пакета об пол не последовало, и Брок меланхолично подумал о том, что завтра Роджерс, по всей видимости, решил сосать лапу или протеин, потому что в холодильнике еды было ровно на сегодня.

Стив шумно бродил по коридору, как медведь-шатун, вымыл руки, грохнув чем-то об пол, а затем тихо, будто в противовес предыдущему буйству, скользнул в их с Баки комнату.

Мимолетно погладив по руке никак не отреагировавшего на него Барнса, он придвинул к кровати стул и сел.

– Привет, – вдруг сказал он, и Броку на мгновение показалось, что он ослышался.

Роджерс не заговаривал с ним уже четыре недели. Пока рядом был Джек, всю необходимую информацию он передавал через него, а после ограничивался сообщениями. Брок его голос-то слышал только тогда, когда он говорил в соседней комнате по телефону.

Наткнувшись на его изумленный взгляд, Стив чуть смутился, но смотрел со все той же задумчивой решительностью. Брок, толком его не видевший в последние дни, только сейчас заметил, насколько давно он не брился. Если бы все было, как раньше, он бы назвал его канадским лесорубом, а Роджерс его в ответ – обезьяной за «шерсть» на груди.

Вот только не было все, как раньше.

– Знаешь, сегодня у ЩИТа открыли мемориал. Огромная такая плита, а на ней четыреста двадцать шесть имен. Все те, кто в тот день погиб, – Роджерс замолчал, нахмурился, отчего темные круги под его глазами налились почти болезненной яркостью, а затем, будто пересиливая себя, осторожно протянул к нему руку и погладил по ладони.

Брок замер, даже дышать боясь. От знакомого ласкового прикосновения по телу разлилось тепло. Баки чуть повернул к ним голову, утомившись, видимо, разглядывать белоснежный потолок.

– Туда пришли семьи погибших... С цветами, свечами и какими-то игрушками, – продолжил Стив. – И они все рассказывали и рассказывали... О том, что не успели что-то сделать. Не успели что-то сказать, потому что думали, что будет еще завтра. Или послезавтра. Но не было этого завтра, а теперь уже поздно. Теперь есть только эта проклятая плита и могила на кладбище.

Он замолчал, загнанно посмотрел на безучастного ко всему Баки, а затем снова повернулся к Броку, который, опасаясь его спугнуть, ничего не говорил.

Вот только камень на душе с каждым словом становился все легче. Даже одно только звучание знакомого голоса будто разжимало тиски, сжимавшие все эти недели грудь, не давая дышать. 

– И я... Я вдруг подумал – а что если у меня тоже не будет завтра? И я так и не скажу, что... Брок, прости меня. Когда ты тогда ушел, а я остался с Баки... – Стив с болью взглянул на Барнса и поспешно отвел взгляд. – Все это время ты тянул все один, хотя должен был врезать мне в первую же неделю. Я убегал и забывался хотя бы на работе, а ты сидел тут и... Варился во всем этом. Один.

Судя по надрывному голосу, ему ну очень нелегко далось это признание. Брок, впрочем, не считал, что его круглосуточный присмотр за Баки был чем-то особенным. Он бы и за Роджерсом так же ходил, возникни вдруг такая необходимость, просто потому, что по-прежнему принадлежал им. И пока был нужен хотя бы одному.

– Когда ты сказал про ГИДРу... – упрямо продолжил Стив, знакомо наклоняя голову, будто собирался стену лбом проломить, но закончить начатое. – У меня перед глазами от боли потемнело. Баки сорвался с чертового поезда из-за ГИДРы, и тут ты говоришь, что все это время был на ее стороне. Если честно, я думал, что убью тебя.

– Я тоже так думал, – криво улыбнувшись, отозвался Брок, поражаясь хриплости собственного голоса.

Роджерс пересел на кровать рядом с ним и уложил ладонь ему на плечо – совсем так, как тогда, на пляже. Но если в прошлый раз его рука казалась каменной и ледяной, то сегодня от нее шла все та же ласковая приязнь, которой Брок не ощущал уже давно. С того самого пляжа, пожалуй.

– А потом понял, что не смог бы. Ты бы не сопротивлялся, наверное, а я бы все равно не смог тебя убить. Не мог поверить, что так ошибся. Я же... чувствовал тебя, как себя, и тут вдруг это.

Брок прижался щекой к его ладони, коротко потерся о нее, как никогда остро ощущая, как соскучился за эти недели. Когда ему было до того тоскливо, что он почти понимал самоубийц. По счастью, только почти.

Баки смотрел на них чуть менее равнодушным взглядом, чем обычно, видимо, озадаченный их разговором. А все новое Зимний Солдат впитывал, как губка, опасаясь пропустить жизненно важную информацию.

– Наташа нашла в бумагах Пирса твои отчеты. Ну, знаешь, обо мне, – Роджерс свободной рукой почесал заросшую удивительно темной щетиной щеку. – И все эти безличные фразы, хотя ты мог написать много чего поинтереснее, сказали мне больше, чем все остальное. Больше, чем Баки, тогда, ночью. Я спросил его, как он жил все эти годы, а он вспоминал только тебя.

Брок помнил ту бессонную ночь после «неудачного» захвата Фьюри. Они торчали в каких-то мутных катакомбах, прячась от возможных преследователей, и ошарашенный эпатажным выступлением Баки Роджерс уволок его подальше от Брока. Это, впрочем, было неудивительно. Брока куда больше удивило то, что их с Джеком даже не попытались на цепь посадить.

– Я ведь знаю его, сколько себя помню. И ни на кого, кроме меня, он никогда не смотрел так, как на тебя. Это... мы не могли ошибиться оба.

Брок открыл было рот, но Стив упрямо мотнул головой и сурово нахмурился, одним только этим выражением лица пресекая попытку себя перебить.

– Я не буду спрашивать, как ты оказался в ГИДРе и что делал. Прошлое – прошлому, – закончил мысль Роджерс, чуть расслабляясь. – А у нас троих есть настоящее и, я надеюсь, – он снова печально взглянул на Баки. – Будущее.

Этот разговор, неловкий, медленный, выматывал и успокаивал одновременно. Как вскрытый нарыв, из которого вымывают гной, отравлявший душу.

– Я тебя люблю. Тебя и Баки, – просто сказал Брок.

Прошлое – прошлому? Что ж, с этим уже можно было жить, а не существовать.

Роджерс неловко, беспомощно улыбнулся, как обычно улыбался бабушкам, бросавшимся тискать его посреди улицы, и подлез к нему под руку, утыкаясь лбом в плечо, как большой щенок.

– Господи, как я соскучился, – пробормотал он невнятно. – По ночам вскакивал, а тут все тобой пахнет. В каждой тени мерещился, я думать ни о чем не мог, – с каждым словом его голос становился все тише.

Свернувшись у Брока под мышкой, Стив моментально вырубился, крепко стиснув в ладони его футболку.

Брок поцеловал его в макушку, впервые за последние недели ощущая себя спокойным. Цельным, живым.

Человеком.

Брок прикрыл глаза, и под веками вдруг коротко вспыхнули смазанные, неяркие картинки – он сам, освещенный только ярким светом карманного фонарика, худой, совсем молодой еще Стив, со смехом уворачивающийся от поцелуя, его отражение в зеркале, и снова Стив – перепуганный, протягивающий ему руку.

Брок вздрогнул, вскидываясь. Роджерс нахмурился во сне и крепче притиснул его к себе, явно не собираясь просыпаться.

Баки смотрел на них растерянным, непонятным взглядом. В его мыслях помимо привычной бездумной пустоты проскальзывали эти вдруг вернувшиеся осколки воспоминаний, и Брок, не в силах сдержать лезущую на лицо счастливую улыбку, снова закрыл глаза.

На окне натянулась, как парус, подхваченная ветром штора, и в комнату ворвался чистый, свежий запах далекого еще дождя. Показалось даже, что удалось разобрать гулкий рокот грома где-то там, на самом краю слышимости.

У них все будет хорошо.

Не может не быть.


End file.
